Entre le bien et le mal
by A.Casse-Noisette
Summary: Et si ce n'était pas les Jedi qui avaient trouvé Anakin mais les Sith ? Élevé et formé par Dark Sidious, Anakin Skywalker devient son apprenti Sith secret. 10 ans plus tard, le comte Dooku lance l'offensive des clones tandis qu'Anakin est envoyé en mission afin de tuer la sénatrice Padmé Amidala mais en il tombe alors éperdument amoureux...
1. Prologue

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Comment allez-vous ? Pour ma part, je suis assez stressée :/ j'ai beaucoup de boulot ce deuxième semestre. C'est pourquoi j'écris. Cela m'aide à évacuer mon stress :D_**

**_Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fiction mais cette fois, c'est Star Wars qui est à l'honneur. Bien évidemment, mon personnage favori et de loin c'est Anakin. Et même lorsqu'il devient Vador, je l'aime tout autant. La seule chose qui me rend un peu triste c'est lorsqu'il brûle et qu'il devient dévisagé... Heureusement qu'on ne le voit qu'une fois ainsi._**

**_Bon bon revenons à la fiction. Anakin sera donc le perso principale et comme vous avez pu le lire dans mon résumé, Anakin appartient dès le début au côté obscur. Ce sera donc une fiction où le côté obscur de la Force régnera (mouhahaha !). Attendez-vous donc à un Anakin semblable à celui de la Revanche des Sith lorsqu'il bascule. C'est pourquoi j'ai classé cette fiction rang T. Violence, sang seront au programme. Ce sera donc assez dark et c'est pourquoi j'ai préféré la classer ainsi. Cependant, étant tout de même fleur bleue et une graaaaande fan du couple Anakin/Padmé, j'ai décidé que l'amour aurait tout de même sa place. Une grande place à vrai dire. Padmé va donc tomber amoureuse du Seigneur Sith :D et nous verrons où cela les mènera._**

**_L'histoire se passe durant l'épisode II et certainement plus tard durant l'épisode III. Il y aura donc la célèbre guerre des clones dans mon histoire ;)_**

**_Je tiens aussi à vous avertir que les chapitres risquent de se faire attendre et je serai très certainement irrégulière. J'en suis navrée mais je ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux. Mon planning ne me le permet pas. C'est comme ça :(_**

**_J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas tenté pas le côté obscur... Que la Force soit avec toi !_**

**_Disclaimer : Star Wars ne m'appartient pas._**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Pourquoi tant de haine ? Le rêve n'existe-t-il donc pas ? La justice n'appartenait-elle pas à ce monde ? Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui faisait foi dans cette triste Galaxie ? Tant de questions sans réponses, hélas. Le rêve s'endort... _

_Pourtant, Anakin Skywalker avait toujours rêvé d'un monde meilleur. Une Galaxie où la paix et la justice régneraient. Voilà son idéal. Mais les Jedi avaient tout pris, tout volé et le monde leur appartenait. Mais qui sont réellement ces Jedis ? Sont-ils vraiment mauvais ? _

_Anakin était perdu. Il ne savait plus. Il ne croyait plus à rien. Plus rien ne comptait pour lui. Il ne supportait plus tous ces mensonges. _

_Alors que son rêve s'endormit, l'espoir naquît dans le cœur du jeune homme. L'amour…_

_Il n'avait encore jamais vécu ce sentiment. Au grand jamais. Lui, il n'avait connu que la souffrance, la haine et la colère ainsi qu'un monde sans paix ni justice. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rendre sa propre loi, il avait connu le plus grand sentiment qui est aussi le plus beau : l'amour. Bien qu'il n'y connaissait rien, il sentait combien c'était bon. Et il avait envie de s'accrochait à ce sentiment._

_Oui, l'amour. C'était beau. Grâce à cela, l'espoir renaissait dans son cœur. Un rayon de soleil lui apparaissait alors dans ce monde si obscur._

_En se réveillant ce jour-là, Anakin Skywalker savait que sa vie avait changé à jamais. Il ne serait plus jamais le même. Il ne pouvait plus. Il n'avait pas le choix. Pourtant, malgré toute sa souffrance, il s'accrochait toujours à cet espoir. À cette femme merveilleuse qui le transportait à chaque fois d'amour et d'un sentiment de bien-être lorsqu'il se trouvait près d'elle. Et lorsqu'il devait s'éloigner d'elle, il sentait aussitôt son cœur pleurer. Son âme entière criait et lui ordonner de retourner près de cette personne chère._

_Mais l'amour était un sentiment que le jeune homme n'avait pas le droit d'exprimer. Et désormais, il avait peur. Oui, depuis bien longtemps, le Sith avait peur. Oh ! Ce n'était pas la colère de son maître qu'il redoutait. Non. Lui, il craignait que son cœur ne guérisse jamais. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire allait le détruire pour de bon. Pendant toutes ces années, il n'avait toujours vécu que dans la haine mais en espérant toujours. Il avait alors connu l'amour ce qu'il lui avait rendu son rêve._

_Mais aujourd'hui, le rêve était brisé et l'espoir était perdu à jamais. Il allait souffrir et cette fois, un retour en arrière n'était plus possible. C'était fini. Fini à jamais…_

_Transi de douleur, le jeune homme attendait sa sentence. Son bras droit avait à peine cicatrisé que la plaie s'était rouverte. Il sentait le sang s'écouler lentement de sa blessure. Il devait également lutter pour ne pas tomber dans l'inconscient. Abruti par la fatigue, il combattait son intense fatigue. Il n'avait rien mangé ni bu depuis plus d'un jour. Mais tout cela n'était rien comparé à sa douleur psychique._

_Soudain, un bruit retentit non loin… C'était lui. Il venait pour lui arracher ce qu'il avait de plus beau à jamais. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'y opposer. Il se devait de lui obéir aveuglement._

_- Vous avez été imprudent Seigneur Vador…_

_Oui, depuis bien longtemps, Anakin Skywalker avait peur. Alors que la douleur physique recommença de plus belle, il se sentit faiblir et ses paupières se fermèrent malgré lui._

_Trahison, mensonge, souffrance, le sang qui coule... Tel était son avenir désormais. Un avenir fermé et dénudé de tout rayon de soleil._


	2. L'enfant qui rêvait d'un monde meilleur

**_Bonjour !_**

**_Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction. Pour ceux qui s'interrogent, il est normal si vous n'avez rien compris au prologue. C'est un peu le but en fait :D_**

**_Après je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais moi, je l'aime bien parce qu'il annonce justement le côté sombre de mon histoire. Le prologue correspondra un peu près à la moitié de la fiction. D'ici là, il est normal que vous ne comprenez pas ;)_**

**_Sinon que dire sur ce premier chapitre ? Ba ! Je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même (=_**

**_Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars._**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'enfant qui rêvait d'un monde meilleur**

C'était encore une belle soirée parsemée d'étoile. Un petit vent venait rafraîchir les habitants de Tatooine. Ici, les journées étaient toujours ensoleillées et chaudes. C'était donc un soulagement lorsque les deux étoiles se couchaient.

- Tu verras C-3PO, un jour, je visiterai chacune de ces étoiles ! Lança un petit garçon à son droïde de protocole.

- Vous y croyez vraiment Maître Anakin ? Interrogea le robot.

L'enfant tourna la tête et sourit. Il avait lui-même construit le droïde afin qu'il puisse aider sa mère. Mais parfois, le robot ne semblait pas le comprendre. Évidemment, puisque ce n'était qu'un robot. Mais Anakin avait parfois tendance à le considérer comme un véritable membre de sa famille. Étant donné qu'il n'y avait que sa mère et lui, il était ravi de compter le droïde parmi eux. Il était de bonne compagnie bien qu'un peu trop bavard et qu'il ne comprenait pas tout.

- Si je puis me permettre, il y a beaucoup trop d'étoiles dans cette Galaxie. Et si mes calculs sont exacts, il ne vous faudrait pas moins de 500 ans pour...

- Ani ! Lança alors la voix de sa mère.

- Bon, il est temps d'aller dormir mon vieux. Mais un jour, j'en suis sûr, je partirai d'ici !

Et l'enfant se leva suivi de son droïde. Il se dépêcha de rentrer à la maison où sa mère l'attendait.

- Il ne faut pas que tu traînes trop. Demain matin, Watto veut que tu viennes tôt à l'atelier. Il a besoin de toi pour quelque chose de très important.

- Je sais maman. Soupira Anakin.

Même si Watto n'était pas cruel et avait permis aux Skywalker d'avoir un logement correct, Anakin n'en restait pas moins triste d'être son esclave. Lui et sa mère n'étaient pas autorisés à quitter la ville. Ses journées étaient toutes semblables. Il les passait à travailler chez Watto à l'aider à réparer divers machines ou encore à marchander avec les différents clients. Et lorsqu'il avait du temps pour lui, il le consacrait à la réalisation de son module de course. Le petit garçon était en effet très doué pour la mécanique. Et il avait toujours espoir qu'un jour il puisse participer à la célèbre course de la Boonta organisée lors de la fête. Il pensait en effet que s'il parvenait à remporter la victoire, il gagnerait suffisamment d'argent pour pouvoir demander sa liberté auprès de son maître. Anakin ne se voyait effectivement pas passer toute sa vie sur cette planète sablonneuse. Il avait bien trop de rêves pour cela. D'abord, il désirait visiter chacune des étoiles de cette Galaxie à bord d'un vaisseau spatial bien équipé qu'il aurait lui-même arrangé. Mais son plus grand rêve, c'était de devenir un Jedi. Il avait beaucoup entendu parler de ces grands guerriers qui œuvraient pour le maintien de la paix même s'il n'en avait encore jamais rencontré. Et en tant qu'esclave, il était donc normal que le jeune Anakin rêvait d'une vie meilleure. La République Galactique faisait son possible pour maintenir cet équilibre sans cesse fragile et c'était donc les Jedi qui étaient envoyés à travers la Galaxie pour restaurer la paix. Mais il y avait beaucoup trop d'endroits où la République ne parvenait pas à se faire entendre. Et Tatooine en faisait partie. La preuve, l'esclavage n'était pas encore aboli ici, pas plus que le pillage ou l'assassinat.

Anakin rêvait de pouvoir instaurer la paix sur cette terre. Et la première chose qu'il ferait, ce serait d'abolir l'esclavage bien sûr.

- Bonne nuit. Lança l'enfant lorsqu'il eut finit de manger.

- Bonne nuit Ani.

Shmi Skywalker vint déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils et le regarda gagner sa chambre, C-3PO sur ses talons. La mère rêvait tout autant que son fils d'une vie meilleure pour lui. Depuis sa naissance, elle avait senti qu'il possédait un grand potentiel en lui. Il méritait mieux que cela. Si seulement Tatooine n'était pas en marge des systèmes centraux gérés par la République galactique, les Jedi auraient certainement pu faire quelque chose pour lui. Mais pour l'heure, la mère ne pouvait qu'espérer. Mais la malheureuse était loin de pouvoir s'imaginer le malheur qui allait bientôt s'abattre sur eux. Bientôt, un grand fossé la séparerait de son fils à tout jamais.

Avant de s'installer au lit, Anakin lança à 3PO :

- Tu sais ce que c'est mon grand rêve ?

- Non Maître Anakin, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est de devenir le plus grand de tous les Jedi. Ainsi, je pourrai rendre encore meilleur cette Galaxie. Je rendrai la justice sur Tatooine et l'esclavage n'existera plus.

- Grand dieu ! Ce sont là de grandes paroles Maître Anakin. Pensez-vous réellement ce que vous dites ?

Anakin laissa échapper un rire :

- Pourquoi pas ? Et puis, je ne suis qu'un enfant ! Il est normal que j'aie des rêves !

Puis, il se tourna dans son lit et ferma les yeux, rêvant d'un monde meilleur. Mais Anakin ne pouvait se douter qu'un tout autre destin l'attendait. Un destin qui l'éloignerait tragiquement de son rêve.

Le lendemain, le jeune garçon se rendit à l'atelier de Watto, son maître, comme chaque jour.

- Ah ! Te voilà ! Lui dit-il en guise de bonjour.

Anakin ne répondit pas. C'était inutile. De toute manière, quelle que ce soit la réponse qu'il donnerait, Watto ferait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Le petit garçon se mit donc au travail. Watto espérait en effet vendre de nouveaux générateurs pour toute forme de vaisseau.

La journée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'un étrange individu entra dans l'atelier. Son visage était à moitié caché par une capuche. Mais Anakin ne manqua pas de remarquer ses yeux. Ils n'inspiraient guère confiance. De plus, ils avaient une étrange couleur jaunâtre avec une légère pointe de rouge comme s'ils étaient injectés de sang. Anakin distingua également autre chose. Son visage semblait virer au rouge. Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas un humain. Seulement une créature qui lui ressemblait.

Anakin regarda longuement l'inconnu. Celui-ci dut sentir son regard car il posa ses yeux sur lui. Le petit garçon s'empressa alors de détourner le regard. Heureusement pour lui, Watto arriva à ce moment. Ce dernier avait l'habitude de voir défiler toutes sortes de créatures ou de personnes mystérieuses voir effrayantes. Mais Anakin, lui, n'en avait pas rencontré autant. Et encore moins une créature aussi... étrange et effrayante que cet inconnu.

Ravalant sa salive, le jeune garçon se fit tout petit dans son coin.

- C'est pourquoi ? Aboya alors Watto loin d'être impressionné.

L'étrange posa alors ses yeux sur lui. Il s'approcha tout près de Watto et parla si bas qu'Anakin ne put entendre une seule parole. Sa voix ressemblait davantage à un grognement qu'autre chose. Après un court échange, Watto sortit de l'atelier et Anakin décida de s'auto-administrer une tâche histoire d'avoir l'air occupé pour ne pas avoir à croiser à nouveau le regard de l'inconnu. Mais au bout d'un moment, Anakin sentit son regard sur lui. Mais il décida de l'ignorer, lui tournant résolument le dos.

Au bout d'un temps qui sembla interminable aux yeux du jeune Skywalker, Watto revint avec des pièces de vaisseau spatial.

- J'espère que vous avez de quoi payer. Je n'accepte pas les crédits républicains, je vous préviens tout de suite.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit rien et déposa alors sur le comptoir un petit sac qu'il sortit de sa poche. Watto se pencha et regarda ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

- Oh oh ! Voilà qui est bien ! Des peggats ! S'exclama-t-il après avoir examiné l'argent.

En entendant cela, Anakin tourna discrètement la tête. Si l'inconnu disposait de l'argent de Tatooine, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Il ne venait pas de la République. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'un contrebandier ou toute autre crapule dans le genre. Le petit garçon avait hâte qu'il s'en aille. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait enfin à partir, l'étranger s'arrêta juste devant la sortie et se retourna. Il regarda Watto puis Anakin avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur le Toydarien. Cela n'échappa pas à Watto.

- Il n'est pas à vendre ! Dit-il aussitôt.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, il vint se placer devant son esclave, histoire de le cacher à l'inconnu. Celui-ci hocha alors la tête et sortit pour de bon.

Anakin attendit patiemment que l'étranger soit suffisamment loin avant de s'approcher de son maître.

- Qui c'était ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Comment je pourrais le savoir ?

Anakin n'insista pas. Il n'obtiendrait pas plus d'informations. Poussant un soupir, le petit garçon s'apprêtait à retourner dans son coin quand son maître le rappela.

- Viens ici ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Anakin s'empressa d'obéir et suivit Watto à l'extérieur. Celui-ci l'amena dans la cour et lui montra une très vieille machine abîmée.

- Tu peux la réparer ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le jeune garçon.

- Ne pose pas de question mon garçon !

Et Watto abandonna son esclave et rentra à nouveau à l'intérieur. De son côté, Anakin s'accroupit et examina l'objet. Il ne tarda pas à découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un vieux moteur de module de course. Et plus précisément, il convenait à celui qu'il construisait. Quelle chance ! Il lui manquait justement un propulseur mais le moteur pourrait très bien remplacer la pièce manquante. Le seul problème, comment convaincre Watto de lui laisser ? Peut-être que s'il disait à son maître qu'il avait trouvé un module de course, ce dernier lui céderait le moteur... Laissant son imagination vagabonder, le jeune Skywalker se mit à la tâche. Étant un petit génie en mécanique, cela ne lui prit pas toute la journée.

Mais alors qu'il était sur le point d'achever son travail, Anakin entendit la voix de Watto provenir de l'intérieur :

- Encore toi ?! C'est pourquoi cette fois ?

Anakin repensa alors aussitôt à l'étranger de ce matin. Et comme s'il pressentait un danger, il lâcha ses outils et se releva, sur la défensive. Tendant l'oreille, il se tenait sur le qui-vive.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, l'enfant n'est pas à vendre. Et maintenant, sors d'ici !

Ainsi donc, cet étranger s'intéressait bel et bien à lui ? Pourquoi ?

Mais alors qu'une foule de questions envahissaient son cerveau, il entendit Watto pousser un cri. Ensuite, un corps tomba lourdement par terre entraînant avec lui la chute de divers objets. Anakin n'avait pas besoin d'aller regarder à l'intérieur pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Sentant la peur le gagner, il s'enfuit aussitôt. Il emprunta un passage secret afin de sortir de là et se retrouva alors dans les rues de la ville. Connaissant chaque parcelle comme le fond de sa poche, l'enfant se dépêcha de traverser la ville par le chemin le plus court pour regagner sa maison. Malgré qu'il n'avait que 9 ans, il connaissait que trop bien comment se déroulaient les choses. Lorsqu'un propriétaire d'esclave venait à mourir, c'était le premier qui mettait la main sur ses esclaves qui en devenait leur nouveau maître. Et Anakin n'avait aucune envie de tomber sous la main de l'étranger qui lui faisait peur. À choisir, il préférait nettement rester avec Watto. Mais ce dernier était mort et son assassin ne tarderait pas à venir le chercher.

L'enfant arriva chez lui quelques minutes plus tard. Il était trop jeune pour savoir qu'il venait de se vendre et de les condamner, sa mère et lui. Mais tout enfant aurait agi comme lui à sa place.

- Ani ? Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ? S'étonna sa mère en le voyant entrer.

Elle remarqua rapidement que quelque chose clochait. Son fils lui raconta alors. Shmi Skywalker plaqua alors une main contre sa bouche, réalisant le danger qu'ils courraient tout deux. Ils étaient pris au piège car en tant qu'esclaves, ils ne pouvaient pas quitter la ville même s'ils n'avaient plus de maître. Mais le petit garçon, pensant ne pas avoir été suivi, tenta de rassurer sa mère :

- Il ne m'a pas vu ni suivi. Il ignore donc où je suis. De plus, il n'est pas originaire de cette planète. Il ne sait donc pas que nous sommes obligés de rester ici.

Shmi regarda son fils. Elle aurait aimé partagé son enthousiasme ainsi que son espoir. Mais elle ne put. Elle savait qu'ils étaient toujours en danger. Si cet homme cherchait Anakin pour une raison, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. De plus, Shmi soupçonnait fortement que l'homme s'intéressait à Anakin pour ses talents de Jedi qu'il manifestait. Et si c'était bien le cas, il devait sans doute lui aussi posséder quelques pouvoirs. La malheureuse femme ignorait quelle était la meilleure solution pour le protéger.

Cependant, elle ne put qu'acquiescer les dires de son fils en approuvant le fait de rester pour le moment cloîtrer chez eux. La mère se baissa et vint serrer son enfant dans ses bras. Ce dernier s'empressa de l'étreindre à son tour. Il avait peur et c'était normal. Shmi espérait qu'elle serait assez forte pour soutenir son petit garçon. Il avait besoin d'elle. Elle se devait d'être là pour lui.

La mère et le fils ne parvinrent pratiquement pas à dormir cette nuit-là. Mais Anakin, épuisé, finit par s'endormir au milieu de la nuit. Et lorsqu'il se réveilla, la journée était déjà bien avancée. Il se leva de son lit et se rendit aussitôt dans le salon. Sa mère n'y était pas. Il ne trouva que 3PO.

- Ah ! Maître Anakin vous êtes réveillés !

- 3PO ! Où est ma mère ?

- Dame Shmi est sortie.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Où est-elle allée ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Elle m'a chargé de vous dire que vous ne deviez surtout pas bouger de la maison et de l'attendre ici avec moi.

Le cœur d'Anakin se serra. Pourquoi sa mère était-elle partie sans avoir attendue son réveil ? Elle lui demandait de l'attendre mais comment pouvait-il rester impassible alors qu'elle était en danger à l'extérieur ?

Pourtant, le petit garçon obéit et s'assit à la table de la cuisine. 3PO lui servit le déjeuner mais Anakin y toucha à peine, beaucoup trop inquiet. Il s'écoula une heure, puis deux et trois sans que Shmi ne réapparaisse. C'en était trop pour le pauvre Anakin. Inquiet pour sa mère, il n'y tint plus et se leva.

- Maître Anakin ! Que faites-vous ? Lui demanda C-3PO.

- Je vais chercher ma mère !

- Mais ! Dame Shmi a dit que...

- Je sais ! Mais c'est ma mère. Il faut que j'aille la chercher. Reste ici.

Et le jeune garçon s'élança à son tour à l'extérieur en attrapant au passage un manteau dont il se couvrit le visage avec la capuche. Comble de malchance, un vent s'était levé et une petite tempête de sable s'était formée.

Levant une main pour se protéger du sable qui lui fouettait le visage, il s'avança. Avec un tel temps, tout le monde s'était mis à l'abri et les rues étaient pratiquement désertes. Comment retrouver sa mère ? Cela semblait impossible mais Anakin refusa de baisser les bras. Malheureusement, il fut forcé de faire demi-tour lorsque un quart d'heure plus tard, la tempête devint trop violente. Il rentra vaincu et épuisé.

Mais à peine rentré, il remarqua quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû y être par terre. Du sang. La poitrine du petit garçon se souleva tandis qu'il laissa échapper un sanglot.

- MAMAN ! Hurla-t-il alors.

- Maître Anakin ! Maître Anakin ! Oh bon sang !

3PO déboula de la pièce voisine, complètement paniqué.

- Dame Shmi est...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase qu'Anakin lui passa devant. Et c'est avec horreur qu'il découvrit sa mère baignant dans une mare de sang au milieu de la pièce.

- NON !

Anakin se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla. Elle respirait encore mais à peine. Un grand poignard était planté au niveau de sa poitrine, juste à côté du cœur.

Le petit garçon voulut l'ôter mais la main de sa mère le stoppa.

- I... inutile.

- Maman !

- A... Ani... mon fils... il...

- Maman, je t'en prie ! Reste avec toi !

Shmi sourit alors faiblement. Elle prie lentement et avec peine sa main dans la sienne.

- Il... est trop... tard. Ani...

Shmi s'interrompit dans un horrible rauque tandis qu'elle ferma les yeux. Anakin sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il serra la main de sa mère.

- Je t'aime... je t'aime mon fils. C'est toi ... qu'ils veulent.

- Qui ça ?

- M...Méfie-toi. Ani... méfie... méfie-toi...

Mais Shmi Skywalker ne put terminer sa phrase. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre tandis que son corps s'immobilisa, devenant inerte. Ses yeux restèrent ouverts, fixant un point au-dessus de la tête d'Anakin. Le jeune garçon ne sut alors ce que sa mère avait voulu dire. Elle avait essayé de le mettre en garde contre un danger. Contre quelqu'un. Mais qui ?

Incapable de réfléchir à cela, l'enfant se sentit submergé par une intense douleur. La douleur de perdre sa mère était immense. Il avait l'impression que son monde s'écroulait. Pourquoi était-elle morte ? Pourquoi devait-il subir une telle tragédie ? Dans quel but ? Qu'attendait-on de lui ? Quel complot se tramait-il ?

L'enfant, désormais orphelin, resta ce qui lui sembla des heures attaché au corps sans vie de sa mère tandis que derrière lui, 3PO ne savait quoi dire pour tenter de réconforter le malheureux. Anakin, lui, qui avait toujours cru à la justice et à un monde meilleur comprit en ce jour funèbre que cela était n'existait pas. Il n'y avait pas de justice tout simplement.

Anakin Skywalker avait alors l'impression de voir ses rêves voler en éclat.

* * *

**_Verdict ?_**

**_Alors ce premier chapitre n'est pas très sombre bien que Shmi meurt._ _Quant à l'étranger, j'espère que vous avez tous reconnu Dark Maul ou sinon je serai très déçue._ _Je plaisante, évidemment ;)_**

_**La prochaine fois, Anakin tombera entre les mains des Sith. Cependant, il fera la rencontre d'une certaine personne... Sauriez-vous le deviner ?**_


	3. L'enfant et le vieillard

**_Bonsoir_**

_**Tout d'abord, je remercie les trois personnes qui m'ont laissé une review pour mon premier chapitre. Cela me fait très plaisir. Ensuite, j'espère que ma fiction continuera à vous plaire.**_

_**Voilà. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.**_

_**Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'enfant et le vieillard**

Épuisé et abruti par la douleur, le petit Anakin avait fini par s'endormir sur le corps désormais sans vie de sa mère. 3PO était resté là, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire. Mais quand l'enfant s'endormit ainsi par terre, il alla chercher une couverture qu'il posa sur ses épaules.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le jeune garçon sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'agréable posé sur lui. En se remuant légèrement, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une couverture. Ouvrant un œil puis deux, l'enfant vit aussitôt le visage de sa mère. Un frisson le parcourut. Le corps de sa mère était désormais froid. Son visage lui semblait différent voir étranger. Horrifié, il s'écarta du corps. La couverture glissa à terre tandis qu'il prit de la distance avec sa mère. La réalité l'envahit alors telle une épée qui le transpercerait de toute. Sa mère était morte. Elle était partie et elle ne reviendrait pas. Jamais. Il était seul. Il se rendit à peine compte que le soir était tombé. Il avait dormi tout le reste de la journée. Il s'était donc écoulé plusieurs heures. Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Que devait-il faire ?

Mais avant qu'il ne prenne toute l'ampleur de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, une voix étrangère s'éleva :

- Mon garçon…

Anakin sursauta aussitôt. Il ne reconnut pas la voix. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue de sa vie. La peur s'empara alors à nouveau de lui. Cependant, il parvint à tourner la tête d'où provenait la voix. Il aperçut tout d'abord C-3PO qui gesticulait dans tous les sens.

- Maître Anakin ! Je… enfin c'est-à-dire que… il m'a dit qu'il voulait vous aider. Balbutia le droïde mal à l'aise.

L'homme apparut finalement dans le champ de vision du jeune garçon. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'un âge déjà bien avancé. On pouvait même parler d'un vieillard. Il avait les cheveux blancs, un visage vieilli par le temps ainsi qu'un regard profond mais apaisant.

Bien qu'il aurait dû éprouver de la méfiance vis-à-vis de cet inconnu, Anakin ressentit au contraire de l'attirance pour lui. Le vieillard dégageait une sorte d'aura rassurante.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'enfant.

- Pour toi, je ne suis certainement qu'un vieillard. Mais je suis venu pour t'aider.

Anakin regarda l'étranger. Devait-il le croire ? Il savait qu'il devait se méfier mais pourtant, il se sentait attiré par lui pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- J'ai tout vu. J'ai vu cet homme planté sauvagement et sans scrupule le poignard dans la poitrine de ta mère. Lança alors le vieillard.

- Quoi ?

Étonné, Anakin le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Il avait assisté au meurtre de sa mère ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ?

- Mais… mais pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas sauvé alors ? S'écria-t-il.

Le vieillard le regarda longuement, sans pour autant lui donner une réponse. Il avait l'air fatigué et Anakin se demandait s'il n'allait pas rendre l'âme. 3PO continuait de s'activer autour d'eux. Comme l'étranger ne semblait pas représenter une menace, il restait à l'écart posant successivement son regard sur le vieillard puis sur Anakin.

Finalement, le vieillard s'avança vers l'enfant.

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Je ne suis qu'un vieil homme sans défense. Répondit-il finalement en poussant un long soupir.

La réponse était logique, bien sûr. Comment un pauvre vieillard comme lui aurait pu sauver sa mère de ce fou furieux ? Anakin en prit conscience bien que dans son fond intérieur, il aurait aimé que l'homme tente quelque chose.

_- _Je suis désolé. Je… c'est que je n'arrive pas à croire que… enfin…

- Je sais mon garçon. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ta mère. Vraiment, j'aurais aimé l'aider.

Anakin baissa la tête retenant avec peine ses larmes. Parler de sa mère lui était insupportable. Il avait l'impression de la perdre une seconde fois. Le vieillard poussa un nouveau long soupir. Il semblait si fragile.

- Je peux t'aider. Répéta alors l'homme.

L'enfant releva la tête et regarda à nouveau son interlocuteur. Il essuya d'un revers de main ses larmes.

- Comment ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi m'aideriez-vous ? Je ne suis qu'un enfant et qui plus est un esclave. Répondit-il.

- Oui, je sais. Mais tu possèdes certaines qualités qui font de toi plus qu'un simple humain ordinaire.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je pense que tu le sais au fond de toi.

Anakin ouvrit alors de grands yeux pour la deuxième fois. Bien sûr qu'il savait de quoi parlait le vieillard. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Comment pourrait-il posséder les compétences nécessaires ? C'était ridicule. Si c'était bien le cas, quelqu'un serait déjà venu le chercher pour l'emmener chez eux, n'est-ce pas ?

L'enfant fit la moue, convaincu que l'homme se trompait sur son compte.

- Vous vous trompez. Je ne suis qu'Anakin, un esclave. Soupira-t-il.

C'est à ce moment que le vieillard esquiva le premier sourire depuis le début. Cela attira la curiosité du jeune Skywalker.

- Quoi ?

- On voit bien que tu n'es encore qu'un enfant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Anakin. Tu n'es pas seulement un enfant ou un esclave. Non. Il y a bien plus en toi. Je suis sûr que tu n'auras pas manqué de t'en être rendu compte. Tu possèdes certaines aptitudes qui font qui te distinguent d'un simple humain.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que j'ai les aptitudes pour devenir un Jedi ? C'est… c'est ça ce que vous essayez de me dire ?

Oui, Anakin avait souvent remarqué qu'il avait de bons réflexes. À commencer par le fait qu'il était capable de conduire un module de course. Une aptitude très difficile en temps normal et rares étaient les conducteurs existants. Il était également capable de prédire certaines choses ce qu'il lui permettait d'éviter de faire un mauvais pas.

Cependant, l'enfant ne s'attendait nullement à la réaction du vieillard. Celui-ci perdit son sourire et une expression d'une grande tristesse l'envahit suivit d'un nouveau long soupir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda aussitôt Anakin.

- Je constate avec une grande tristesse que tu te fourvoies complètement mon enfant.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Ceux que tu appelles les « Jedi », ils ne sont pas ceux que tu crois.

- Comment ça ?

Nouveau soupir du vieillard.

- Anakin...

- Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? L'interrompit l'enfant.

Discrètement, le vieillard sourit. Oui, il ne s'était pas trompé sur son compte. Cet enfant était prometteur, très prometteur. Une véritable aubaine qu'il l'ait découvert avant les Jedi. Non seulement il ferait un apprenti des plus puissants, mais en plus il était intelligent.

-J'ai entendu ta pauvre mère avant qu'elle ne meure. Lui dit le vieillard.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas. Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Quel est votre rôle dans tout ça ?

L'homme continua de poser ses yeux sur l'enfant pendant un certain moment, puis il se mit à faire les cent pas. Finalement, il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

- Viens avec moi mon garçon. Je t'apprendrai tout ce que tu dois savoir dans cette triste Galaxie. Et si tu le souhaites, je m'occuperai de toi.

Anakin le regarda longuement. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il l'adoptait ? Anakin regarda derrière lui là où se trouvait sa mère. Puis, il se retourna et regarda le vieillard. Il était orphelin. Il était esclave sur cette planète. Cet homme était sa seule porte de secours. Étant donné qu'il était le premier à l'avoir trouvé, c'était désormais lui son maître même s'il ne venait pas de cette planète. C'était l'occasion pour lui de sortir enfin de l'esclavage même si cela avait dû lui coûter le terrible prix de la vie de sa mère.

Alors le petit garçon n'hésita pas. Il hocha la tête.

- Je vais chercher mes affaires. 3PO, on s'en va.

- Quoi ? Mais … enfin Maître Anakin ! Et dame Shmi ?

- On va lui offrir un enterrement digne de ce nom. Assura le vieillard.

- Au fait, vous vous appelez comment ? Interrogea Anakin.

- Palpatine. Je suis originaire d'une planète appelée Naboo.

- Naboo ?

- Oui mon garçon. Nabo fait partie de la République Galactique. Et moi, je suis un Sénateur. Je siège sur la capitale de la République, Coruscant.

- Coruscant ? Mais ce ne serait pas là où les Jedi vivent ?

- C'est exact. Je suis obligé de les supporter au quotidien.

- Mais pourquoi parlez-vous ainsi d'eux ? Ce sont les garants du maintien de la paix non ?

- Ah mon garçon ! On voit bien que tu ne vis pas parmi eux et que tu n'as jamais vu leur vrais visages qui m'apparaissent si fades ! Ils ont réussi à mentir et à faire croire à toute la Galaxie qu'ils étaient le symbole du bien, mais moi, j'ai vu à travers eux et je sais qu'ls sont vraiment.

- Mais alors ? Les Jedi seraient des menteurs ?

- Entre autres. Ils sont bien plus que cela.

Palpatine s'interrompit tout en poussant un nouveau soupir.

- Dis-moi mon garçon, est-ce que tu voudrais savoir qui a réellement tué ta mère ?

Anakin devint soudain tout pâle. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Les Jedi, les héros dont il avait tellement entendu parler n'étaient en réalité que des menteurs, des tricheurs ?

- Ne… ne me dite pas que… ce serait un Jedi ? Demanda l'enfant d'une toute petite voix.

Il regarda Palpatine droit dans les yeux. Il espérait, non il suppliait pour que le vieillard ne lui apprenne pas ce qu'il redoutait. C'était impossible ! Les Jedi ! Comment auraient-ils pu faire cela ? Eux, les héros qu'il admirait tant. Toutes les prouesses et les histoires incroyables qu'il avait entendu sur eux n'étaient qu'un tissu de mensonge ? Le monde dans lequel il vivait était-il si mauvais ?

- Oui… c'est un Jedi qui a tué ta mère mon garçon.

- Non ! S'écria Anakin.

Il supplia le vieillard du regard espérant que ce dernier finisse par lui dire que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie. Hélas, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Anakin le regarda longuement sans rien dire. Une fois de plus, il avait l'impression de tout perdre. Mais bon sang, dans quel monde de fou vivait-il ? Le bien auquel il avait toujours cru n'existait pas en fin de compte ?

Sans qu'il en aille vraiment conscience, de nouvelles larmes perlèrent ses joues. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi triste et vide de toute sa jeune vie.

- Mais alors… tout ce que j'ai toujours entendu sur eux…

- N'était que des mensonges. Oui. Je suis désolé mon garçon.

Anakin baissa la tête. Le pauvre garçon ne put voir en cet instant l'immense sourire de Palpatine. Ce dernier n'était autre que Dark Sidious en personne. Le mal absolu. Ce dernier se délectait même de la souffrance du petit garçon. Il avait lui-même ordonné la mort de sa mère afin de pouvoir l'éloigner de tout attachement. Il se félicitait également d'avoir trouvé cet étonnant enfant au pouvoir prometteur avant les Jedi. Il pouvait sentir combien la Force était avec lui. Il le prendrait sous son aile. Il le formerait lui-même. Il lui apprendrait tous les secrets du pouvoir obscur. Il deviendrait alors une grande menace pour la République et pour les Jedi. Il serait certainement en mesure de surpasser Dark Maul et peut-être même lui. Oui, Palpatine voyait un immense potentiel en la personne d'Anakin Skywalker.

Cependant, il devrait garder son existence secret. Personne ne devra être au courant pour lui. Pas même son fidèle apprenti Dark Maul. Anakin grandirait sur Coruscant mais à l'abri de tous les regards et dans le plus grand des secret.

Palpatine savait qu'il n'aurait aucune difficulté à amener l'enfant du côté obscur. La perte de sa mère était déjà un premier pas. Ensuite, il lui suffirait de continuer de lui mentir sur les Jedi. Il lui montrerait certaines choses afin de le dégoûter d'eux pour de bon. Et finalement, il lui donnerait un nom afin qu''il puisse le jour où il sera adulte désirer détruire l'Ordre Jedi afin de tuer celui qui lui avait enlevé sa mère. Pour l'heure, il ne savait pas encore quel Jedi il condamnerait. Il verrait en temps voulu.

En ce moment, Palpatine pouvait d'ores et déjà savourer sa future victoire sur la République. Il se voyait déjà bâtir un nouveau monde à son image. Un monde où le mal régnerait enfin. Un monde où la Galaxie serait à ses ordres et se plierait à lui. Tout ça, il pouvait déjà le voir, l'imaginer et presque le vivre. Et tout ça, il le devrait grâce à cet enfant.

- Allons mon garçon. Tu as tellement de choses à apprendre. Mais je serai là. Je t'enseignerai tout ce que tu devras savoir. Je te montrerai la vérité telle qu'elle est et non celle que les Jedi montrent à la Galaxie entière.

Anakin essuya d'un revers de main ses yeux et les releva vers Dark Sidious. Il hocha alors doucement la tête.

- Je vous promets d'être un bon élève. Je ferai de mon mieux ! Et quand je serai grand, j'instaurerai ma propre loi, ma propre paix à la Galaxie !

- Voilà de jolies paroles. Tu as ce potentiel Anakin. Tu peux créer un nouveau monde. Et je t'aiderai à le réaliser. Je te confierai au meilleur des maîtres. Il t'enseignera tout ce que tu dois apprendre pour maîtriser la Force.

- Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'un Jedi ?

- Grand dieu, non ! C'est un Seigneur Sith, le meilleur !

- Un Sith ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ce sont ceux que les Jedi ont condamné à vivre dans l'ombre et dans l'oubli. Il y a très longtemps, l'Ordre Jedi les a presque tous éliminé.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'innocent enfant.

- Mais pour régner voyons ! Les Sith, vois-tu, sont des guerriers qui possèdent les mêmes pouvoirs que les Jedi. On pourrait même dire qu'il n'y a pas de différence entre eux mise à part deux choses.

- Lesquelles ?

- La première, c'est bien sûr la traîtrise. Les Jedi n'ont pas hésité à abuser du pouvoir pour parvenir à leurs fins. Quant à la deuxième chose, c'est sans doute la plus importante. Écoute-moi bien mon garçon. Le bien n'existe pas dans ce monde et tous ceux qui y croient sont faibles, destinés à mourir.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu comprendras en temps voulu. Tout ce que tu dois savoir pour le moment, c'est que tu ne dois pas avoir peur du côté obscur Anakin. Seul le côté obscur pourra t'aider à restaurer la paix dans la Galaxie et à renverser ces traîtres de Jedi.

- Alors si je comprends bien, les Sith sont de bonnes personnes ?

- Anakin. Je viens de te le dire. Le bien n'existe pas. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu ne peux pas créer ta propre paix. Les Sith ont été bannis et forcés de vivre à l'extérieur. Il est temps que ça change.

- Monsieur Palpatine ?

- Oui mon enfant ?

- Est-ce que je vais devenir un Sith ?

- Oh oui ! Maître Sidious te formera. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu deviendras un grand maître Sith qui sera en mesure de renverser enfin les Jedi !

Un faible sourire apparut alors sur le visage triste et fatigué d'Anakin. Un Stih. Il allait devenir un Sith ! Un guerrier semblable à un Jedi sauf qu'il œuvrerait pour sa propre cause ! Mais surtout, Anakin se jurait qu'il retrouverait l'assassin de sa mère et le lui ferait payer cher.

- Je suis prêt. Je vous suis monsieur Palpatine. Dit-il en serrant les poings, déterminé.

Palpatine ne répondit rien mais sourit à l'enfant. Avec l'aide de 3PO, il enterra la mère d'Anakin et laissa à l'enfant le temps nécessaire dont il avait besoin pour lui dire adieu.

Après quoi, il l'emmena sur son vaisseau. Il découvrit que le jeune Anakin était très intéressé par le vaisseau et qu'il était doué pour la mécanique. Avant de décoller, Palpatine montra à Anakin sur son hologramme Dark Maul.

- Lui ! C'est lui qui a tué ma mère n'est-ce pas ? Il a tué Watto ! S'exclama l'enfant avec dégoût.

- C'est bien lui. Lui confirma le vieillard.

- Qui-est-ce ? Demanda aussitôt Anakin dont la colère s'emparait de lui.

- Un Jedi bien sûr.

- Lui un Jedi ? Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Bien sûr. Qui d'autre sinon ? Seul un guerrier Sith aurait pu lui ressembler. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, les Sith ont pratiquement tous disparu et les rares survivants sont obligés de rester dans l'ombre.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda l'enfant en serrant les poings.

- Je l'ignore. Les Jedi sont très doués pour cacher leur identité. Je doute même qu'il s'est montré sous son vrai jour.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est leur méthode préférée. Ils usurpent d'autres identités afin de dissimuler leurs crimes.

- Alors ce n'est pas son vrai visage que je j'ai vu ?

- Oh non. Tu me comprendras peut-être à présent pourquoi je te disais que le visage des Jedi me paraît fade.

- Oui, monsieur.

Palpatine était un homme très rusé et prudent. Il savait qu'il prenait un gros risque en présentant son apprenti comme étant un Jedi. Il en avait conscience. Une simple erreur de Dark Maul et Anakin serait en mesure d'apprendre la vérité. Mais en même temps, il savait qu'il jouait sa carte maîtresse. Si son mensonge passait outre, il s'assurerait que l'enfant bascule du côté obscur. Aussi, il était crucial qu'Anakin et Maul ne se rencontrent jamais plus. Maul ne devait pas connaître l'existence d'Anakin. Son apprenti l'interrogerait sûrement sur cette étrange mission. Mais il avait tout prévu. Il se contenterait de lui répondre que les Skywalker étaient une menace potentielle et qu'il s'était lui-même débarrassé de l'enfant.

- Il est grand temps d'y aller. On va finir par se demander où je suis. Dit Palpatine.

- Oui, Monsieur. Mais au fait, j'ai une dernière question.

- Oui ?

- Comment... enfin comment m'avez vous trouvé ? Voulut savoir l'enfant.

- Ah... le destin mon enfant ! Et une immense chance en fait. Je suis tombé en panne et je me suis arrêté ici pour acheter des pièces. Puis, je suis tombé sur le corps sans vie de ton ancien maître et c'est là que j'ai vu de loin ce maudit Jedi. C'est ainsi qu'il m'a amené à toi. Et heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps.

- Mais lui, il ne vous a pas vu ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il cherchait à te faire du mal à toi aussi. Mais peut-être que ma présence l'a découragé, pensant que d'autres personnes viendraient bientôt.

- Je vois... Bon, 3PO, on y va ! Cette fois, on part pour de bon ! Lança l'enfant à son ami.

- Olalala ! Je n'aime pas ça du tout. C'est la première fois que je monte à bord d'un vaisseau ! S'exclama le robot.

Anakin laissa échapper un petit sourire. 3PO n'était pas très courageux. Mais désormais, il ferait sans aucun doute des trajets réguliers dans des vaisseaux. Autant qu'il s'y habitue.

C'est ainsi qu'Anakin Skywalker quitta pour de bon sa planète natale, Tatooine. Dans son cœur, il était triste parce qu'il venait de découvrir que ce en quoi il avait toujours cru n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge. Bien sûr, il était aussi très malheureux par la perte de sa mère. Mais en même temps, il était aussi très curieux vis-à-vis de Palpatine. L'enfant ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par le vieillard et pas une seule fois, il ne s'était dit que ce dernier n'avait fait que de lui mentir. Il ne se rendait pas plus compte qu'il était en train de basculer vers un endroit dont on ne revient généralement pas : le côté obscur. Il ne connaîtrait que la haine, la colère et la soif de pouvoir. Et rien d'autre.

Alors que le vaisseau avait quitté Tatooine depuis déjà plusieurs heures, Palpatine remarqua que le petit garçon était devenu bien silencieux depuis un moment. Intrigué, il tourna la tête vers lui. L'enfant était recroquevillé sur lui-même.

- Mon garçon ? Tout va bien ? L'appela le vieillard.

- J'ai froid. Répondit-il.

- Il est vrai que ta planète est chaude. Mais ici, c'est l'espace et elle est froide.

Le vieillard se retourna et regarda le droïde.

- C-3PO, c'est ça ?

- Oui, monsieur ! Répondit aussitôt le droïde.

- Il y a une couverture à l'arrière, apporte-là à ton jeune maître.

- Bien monsieur.

3PO s'exécuta et revint une minute plus tard avec une grande couverture. Anakin s'emmitoufla aussitôt dedans et se mit en boule. L'enfant ne tarda pas alors à s'endormir. Une larme coula le long de sa joue tandis qu'il quitta temporairement ce monde cruel pour un monde rempli de rêves.

Lorsqu'Anakin finit par se réveiller, il remarqua aussitôt qu'il n'avait plus froid. En fait, il avait chaud. L'enfant se détendit légèrement tandis qu'il tourna la tête. Mais Palpatine n'était pas là.

-Ah ! Maître Anakin ! Vous êtes réveillés !

- 3PO ! Où est monsieur Palpatine ?

- Il est sorti. Il m'a demandé de veiller sur vous. Il a aussi dit que ne vous ne deviez en aucun cas sortir du vaisseau et de l'attendre bien sagement ici.

- Sorti ?

Anakin ne comprit pas. Ce n'est qu'en regardant devant lui qu'il comprit qu'ils avaient atterri sur une planète.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-il.

- Sur Naboo.

- Naboo ? Mais je croyais qu'on allait sur Coruscant.

- C'est exact mais il semblerait qu'il était nécessaire de s'arrêter ici, maître Anakin.

L'enfant fit alors la moue. Il n'aimait pas attendre.

- Est-ce que Monsieur Palpatine est parti depuis longtemps ?

- Oh ! Cela fait certes oui déjà un moment.

L'enfant ne répondit rien. À la place, il descendit de son siège et vint examiner le paysage autour de lui avec plus d'attention à travers le hublot . Il semblerait que le vieillard avait pris soin d'atterri dans un endroit un peu reculé. Anakin n'apercevait que de la végétation autour de lui.

L'enfant hésita alors. Il se figea un moment puis il se tourna vers 3PO.

- 3PO ! J'ai une mission ultra importante à te confier.

- Bonté divine ! Quelle mission maître Anakin ? Demanda aussitôt le robot inquiet.

- Tu vas descendre du vaisseau et surveiller les alentours. Et lorsque tu verras Monsieur Palpatine revenir, tu me préviendras aussitôt ! Je vais prendre un bracelet radio afin que tu puisses me contacter.

- Maître Anakin ! Voyons ! C'est une très mauvaise idée. Monsieur Palpatine a bien précisé qu'il vous fallait l'attendre ici.

- Je sais. Mais il n'est pas obligé de savoir que j'ai fait une petite ronde.

- Mais ? Et si quelqu'un vous voyait ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ferai attention. Je compte sur toi, alors 3PO !

- Mais …

Le robot n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'intrépide petit garçon avait déjà pris sa décision. Il se saisit d'un bracelet émetteur et sortit du vaisseau, 3PO balbutiant sur ses talons.

L'enfant découvrit alors avec bonheur un monde nouveau. Naboo n'avait rien à voir avec Tatooine, éternel paysage sablonneux. Alors qu'au contraire ici, tout n'était que nature et paisible. Anakin s'aventura alors sur le premier chemin. Cependant, il n'eut pas à marcher très longtemps dans la forêt qui entourait le vaisseau. Il déboucha rapidement dans une grande cité. À nouveau, les habitations de la planète Naboo n'avaient rien à voir avec celles de Tatooine. Ici, elles étaient bien plus belles mais également bien plus imposantes. On pouvait clairement comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une planète appartenant à la République. Une planète plutôt riche en somme.

Émerveillé, l'enfant s'avança prudemment dans la cité. Il comptait simplement en voir un peu plus avant de faire demi-tour et de rentrer sagement au vaisseau. C'est alors qu'il vit un groupe de personnes surgirent de nulle part. Ils semblaient se cacher. Mais de quoi ? Alerté, Anakin décida de se cacher à son tour. Mais la curiosité l'emporta. L'enfant décida de suivre le groupe. Il se rapprocha prudemment d'eux et se mit à les suivre s'assurant qu'ils ne le remarquent pas. Hélas pour lui, il n'était qu'un gamin. Un homme se tourna et le regarda.

- Eh ! Il y a un enfant qui nous suit. Dit-il.

Le groupe se retourna et le dévisagea. Anakin voulut reculer et se mettre à l'abri. Ce fut complètement raté.

- Eh gamin ! Revient là !

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant voyons ! Laissez-moi faire. Lança alors une voix douce.

Intrigué, Anakin sortit de sa cachette et découvrit alors la personne qui venait de parler. C'était une jeune fille. Non, un ange. Elle était bien trop jolie pour n'être qu'une simple femme. C'était un ange. Il en était certain. Le jeune garçon était tellement fasciné par cette apparition qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que deux hommes vêtus d'un manteau brun s'étaient avancés jusqu'à lui.

- Eh bien mon garçon ! Que fais-tu là ? Demanda l'un des deux hommes.

Surpris, l'enfant releva la tête. Un des deux hommes lui avait adressé la parole. Il était assez âgé. On pouvait le voir en apercevant ses premiers cheveux blancs. Ces derniers étaient longs et une partie d'entre eux étaient tirés et attachés en arrière. L'homme dégageait une certaine aura puissante mais apaisante. Il avait l'air sage. Qui pouvait-il bien être ?

Près de lui, son compagnon beaucoup plus jeune se tenait à ses côtés. Il avait les cheveux courts mais coiffés en pique. Une tresse était également attachée à sa chevelure. Il se tenait légèrement en retrait.

- Je... commença Anakin.

Mais les mots se perdirent dans sa bouche. Il ne devait rien dire. Le vieillard ne serait certainement pas très content d'apprendre cette rencontre.

- Tu es perdu ? Lui demanda alors la jeune fille qui ressemblant tant à un ange.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Est-ce que tu es un ange ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de lui demander.

La jeune fille parut très surprise par l'étrange question du petit garçon. Un homme s'approcha alors d'elle.

- Sauf votre respect, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

- Vous avez raison. Excuse-nous. Attend-nous ici et surtout cache-toi. On reviendra. Promit l'ange.

- Sois bien sage et surtout, attend-nous. Renchérit l'homme à la puissante aura.

Anakin hocha alors la tête. Les deux hommes près de lui s'éloignèrent suivant les pas de la jeune fille. Pour une raison qui le dépassait, Anakin avait envie de les suivre. Il était très intrigué par l'homme qui dégageait l'aura. Sans le comprendre, il se sentait attiré par lui. Plus encore qu'avec Palpatine. Il voulait en savoir plus et savoir qui il était. Et puis surtout, il y avait la jeune fille. Il ignorait qui elle était mais il savait une chose. Il devait la revoir. Coûte que coûte. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il ne parvenait pas à désobéir à l'ange. Elle lui avait promis de revenir. Hélas, il ne serait plus là à son retour. Non. Il allait sagement retourner au vaisseau.

Lorsque l'étrange groupe disparut de la vue d'Anakin, ce dernier ressentit alors comme un vide. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu ou manquait quelque chose. C'était très étrange. Il ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer.

Lorsqu'il revint au vaisseau, il était comme dans un état second. Heureusement pour lui, Palpatine n'était pas encore revenu. Il se laissa tomber sur son siège. Il ne prononça pas un mot et lorsque Palpatine revint, il s'était rendormi.

* * *

**_Bon, alors ce chapitre je le trouve très plat. Il faut l'avouer. Mais bon, il était nécessaire. Palpatine apparaît à Anakin et l'a déjà amené sur le chemin du côté obscur. Sinon, je pense que vous avez tous reconnu qui était le trio décrit à la fin du chapitre ;) en particulier l'ange..._**

**_Padmé ! Bien entendu ! C'était elle. Quant aux deux hommes, ce n'était autre que Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan ;)_**

**_Bon, comme le prochain se déroulera environ 10 ans plus tard, je vais clarifier certaines choses. Dans ma fiction, les mêmes évènements du film ont lieu. Autrement dit, Qui-Gon meurt sous le sabre de Maul et ce dernier meurt à son tour de la main d'Obi-Wan. La seule chose qui change, c'est qu'Obi-Wan n'aura pas Anakin comme Padawan. Je lui en donnerai sans doute un, mais je ne pense pas le développer et m'attarder dessus._**

**_Ensuite, je ne l'ai pas précisé dans mes chapitres. Mais la raison pour laquelle les Jedi ne se sont pas arrêtés sur Tatooine, c'est simplement que j'ai décidé que le vaisseau de Padmé ne tombe pas en panne comme dans le film et poursuit donc sa route tranquillement jusqu'à Naboo. En revanche, c'est le vaisseau de Maul qui tombe en panne, raison pour laquelle il a débarqué dans l'atelier de Watto au chapitre 1. Ensuite, il a senti en Anakin une grande Force. Il a donc appelé son maître pour le lui signaler et Sidious lui donne pour mission de tuer sa mère alors qu'il irait lui-même rencontrer l'enfant. Ensuite, Maul doit poursuivre sa mission et stopper les Jedi sur Naboo où il meurt face à son combat contre Obi-Wan._**

**_Voilà pour la petite explication. En principe, tout devrait être clair : D_**

**_Donc la prochaine fois, Anakin sera adolescent et jeune adulte car le chapitre sera séparé entre flashback et présent. Il ne rencontrera pas encore Padmé. Il va falloir vous armer de patience car ce n'est qu'au chapitre 5 qu'il la rencontrera._**


	4. Dur apprentissage

**_Bonsoir,_**

**_Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre. Anakin n'est plus un enfant. Nous allons découvrir sa vie notamment grâce à l'aide de Flashback. J'espère d'ailleurs que vous ne vous y perdrez pas car il y en a plusieurs dans ce chapitre._**

**_Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars._**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Dur apprentissage**

Il s'était écoulé pas moins de 10 ans depuis le jour où Anakin Skywalker avait mis les pieds sur Coruscant. Pendant ces années, la paix s'était plus ou moins établie dans la Galaxie. Quelques attentats avaient bien évidemment eut lieu. On n'était jamais totalement à l'abri. Mais la menace fantôme qui était apparue avec les Séparatistes semblaient s'être évanouie. Mais chacun savait que ce n'était que temporaire. On sentait venir une grande menace, mais d'où ? Et surtout, qui ? Plus que jamais, l'ordre Jedi était sur son pied de guerre.

Mais Anakin Skywalker n'était plus un enfant. Désormais, c'était un jeune adulte. Le petit orphelin était devenu un homme mais surtout un guerrier aux grands pouvoirs Sith. Son éducation auprès de son maître Sidious l'avait changé à jamais. Il avait vu à quel point le monde était cruel, perfide et menteur. Bien sûr, tout cela n'était que pur manipulation de la part de Sidious. Anakin avait ainsi grandi dans le mensonge et désormais pour lui, le bien n'existait pas. Il ne voyait le monde qu'avec haine et mépris. Palpatine mais également Dark Sidious lui avaient montré tout deux les crimes des Jedi. Anakin les haïssait ainsi au plus haut point. Il rêvait sans cesse du jour où il les anéantirait. Il permettrait alors aux Sith de trouver enfin leur place dans cette Galaxie. Peut-être même qu'ils prendraient la place des Jedi. Anakin se voyait déjà créer sa propre justice. Mais le côté obscur avait beaucoup altéré son jugement. Il voyait sans cesse le mal partout, dans presque chaque personne. Le bon cœur du jeune homme n'y était plus depuis ce triste jour où sa mère avait été assassinée. Palpatine et Sidious l'avaient élevé en lui apprenant à se servir de sa colère et de sa haine. De ce fait, le jeune homme était toujours négatif. Il s'emportait facilement et il ne souriait jamais. Il haïssait pratiquement tout. La seule personne pour qui il éprouvait de l'affection, c'était Palpatine. Le vieillard avait été pour lui comme un père bien veillant. Cependant, le vieil homme ne lui avait jamais réellement donné de l'amour. Il affirmait que cela ne le rendrait que faible. Les sentiments utiles n'étaient que la haine et la colère. Il l'avait élevé en le gardant près de lui tout en lui apprenant ce qu'il devait savoir. Il n'avait jamais été dur avec l'enfant mais il n'avait pas non plus été tendre. On pourrait dire qu'il y avait eu un comportement neutre. Ce rapport était très différent de sa mère Shmi qui elle, lui avait toujours donné tout son amour. Mais la douleur de l'avoir perdu avait corrompu le cœur d'Anakin. L'amour, il ne connaissait plus ce sentiment. Pourtant, il était attaché à un certain point au vieillard. Quant à Sidious, c'était son maître à qui il devait respect et obéissance. Ce dernier était sévère et ne lui permettait que peu d'erreurs. Mais Anakin lui était reconnaissant qu'il l'ait pris sous son aile afin de le former. Palpatine avait dit vrai pour lui. Il possédait des pouvoirs qui faisaient de lui un guerrier Sith. Ses pouvoirs étaient ainsi semblables à ceux des Jedi sauf qu'il possédait la Force du côté obscur. Le jeune homme n'avait aucun scrupule à utiliser ses émotions au quotidien et c'était toujours sa haine et sa colère qui alimentaient son pouvoir. Sidious lui avait d'ailleurs appris à contrôler sa colère elle était forte et dévastatrice. Pendant très longtemps, ce fut elle qui le contrôla. Anakin avait ainsi commis plusieurs erreurs sous le coup de la colère, ne contrôlant plus rien. Une fois, il avait même failli blesser son maître. Mais désormais, c'était lui qui la contrôlait, le rendant puissant. Sidious estimait même qu'Anakin pouvait devenir le Seigneur Sith le plus puissant de toute la Galaxie et peut-être même de tous les temps.

Mais malgré cette triste existence et cette âme condamnée aux ténèbres, Anakin restait un beau jeune homme. Il avait des traits fins, un visage bien défini, des cheveux blonds coupés courts qu'il ne coiffait pour ainsi dire jamais. Il avait toujours l'air de sortir du lit. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient d'un bleu foncé et profond. Cependant, lorsqu'il était en colère ou qu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs, ils viraient à aux jaunes avec des légères pointes de sang, preuve d'une forte emprise du côté obscur de la Force. Au début, l'enfant s'en était alerté et paniqué mais Sidious lui avait dit que c'était normal. Et le jeune homme s'en était accommodé de ce changement. Cependant et fort heureusement pour Palpatine, il n'avait jamais fait le lien avec Maul. En effet, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour l'unique fois, le Sith avait présenté les mêmes yeux. L'enfant avait toujours pensé que c'était sa couleur naturelle. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas regardé avec attention. D'ailleurs, Anakin avait appris le jour même par Palpatine que les Jedi l'avaient assassiné. Mais l'enfant n'avait jamais su que c'était bel et bien lui qui avait tué sa mère et non les Jedi comme le lui avait dit Palpatine. Ainsi, il n'avait jamais fait le lien entre l'étranger de Tatooine et Dark Maul. Pour lui, c'était un Jedi qui avait tué l'ancien apprenti de son maître ainsi que sa mère. Une grande chance pour Sidious. Bien sûr, la perte de son apprenti avait été quelque peu embêtante mais Sidious comptait de toute manière le remplacer par Anakin en qui il voyait un plus grand seigneur Sith.

Un jour, alors qu'Anakin avait considérablement grandi et atteint une certaine maturité, Sidious l'avait baptisé "Dark Vador". Répondre à un tel nom avait bien entendu fait plaisir au jeune garçon.

Autrement, durant ses années sur Coruscant, Anakin avait à plusieurs reprises croisé et rencontré des Jedi mais aussi des Sénateurs. Mais rares furent ces rencontres et la plupart du temps, c'était le jeune homme qui les observait de loin. De plus, Palpatine avait toujours veillé à ce qu'il ne soit jamais vu avec lui en public. Ainsi, personne n'avait jamais fait attention à lui. On l'avait sans aucun doute pris pour un voyageur ou un simple habitant. Palpatine lui avait également recommandé de ne pas montrer en public son appartenance au côté obscur de la Force.

- Les Sith sont mal vus à cause du sort que les Jedi nous ont réservés. Si nous sommes vus sous notre vrai jour, tu peux être sûr qu'on sera aussitôt banni. Lui avait dit Sidious.

Cependant, Anakin avait tout de même pris l'habitude de s'aventurer autour du temple Jedi par curiosité. Mais il suivait les conseils de son maître à la lettre. Il ne voulait en aucun cas provoquer les Jedi.

Mais un jour, il rencontra le Maître Jedi Windu alors qu'il rôdait autour de la bâtisse. Il avait passé la journée à observer les Jedi et les Sénateurs de la planète. Et à son habitude, il s'était contenté de les regarder passer devant lui. Comme il n'était pas autorisé à pénétrer dans les lieux, il flânait simplement autour. Parfois, certains le regardaient d'un drôle d'air comme s'ils se méfiaient de lui. Il y avait particulièrement un Jedi qui avait le don de le scanner d'un air imposant et sévère. C'était un humain à la peau sombre. Il semblait avoir un certain âge mais pourtant, il dégageait une grande aura. Anakin ressentait en effet un grand pouvoir en lui. Il devait sans aucun doute être un grand guerrier. Se mesurer à lui serait une véritable aubaine pour le jeune Sith. Il s'agissait justement de Maître Windu.

- Eh gamin ! L'interpella-t-il alors qu'il passait devant lui.

Anakin releva la tête et regarda autour de lui afin de vérifier si c'était bien à lui qu'il s'adressait. Constatant qu'il était seul, il tourna alors ses yeux vers le Jedi. Celui-ci le toisait d'un air méfiant. Malgré l'envie de le transpercer avec son sabre, Anakin se contenta d'afficher un air tout à fait normal voir même innocent. Sa main qui s'était par réflexe légèrement levé vers son sabre, redescendit aussitôt le long de son corps. Le contrôle. Son maître avait passé des heures à le lui enseigner.

- Oui ? Répondit-il en faisant semblant d'être aimable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici gamin ?

Le jeune homme n'aimait pas qu'on le traite de gamin. D'accord, il était encore très jeune. Il avait tout justes 19 ans. Mais tout de même. C'était rabaissant.

Par ailleurs, Anakin aurait volontiers avoué au Jedi qu'il les observait pour mieux les connaître afin de pouvoir les tuer un jour. À la place, il feint à nouveau l'innocence. Et il fallait avouer qu'il était plus bon acteur sur le coup.

- Rien du tout. Est-ce un crime de se retrouver dans la rue ? Répliqua-t-il.

Le Jedi le regarda longuement. Il n'y avait pas d'arrogance dans le ton du jeune homme. Pourtant, quelque chose le gênait.

- Oui, ça me gêne. Il se trouve que tu trouves à l'entrée du temple Jedi. C'est interdit aux habitants ou aux étrangers. Tu devrais t'en aller. Et je préfère t'avertir gamin. Je ne veux plus te voir rôder dans le coin, c'est clair ?

Anakin ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. En fait, il hésita sur sa réponse. À nouveau, des mots provoquants lui venaient en tête. Mais il les repoussa aussitôt. Ravalant temporairement sa haine contre le Jedi, il esquiva un petit sourire.

- Je comprends. Vous ne me verrez plus. Assura-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement devant le Maître.

- Dans ton intérêt. Grogna Windu.

Anakin lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de s'éloigner sagement. Il quitta le temple Jedi et vint se mêler à nouveau à la foule. Il vivait non loin du Sénat dans un appartement que Palpatine lui avait acheté en secret. Ainsi, ni vu ni connu. Personne ne pouvait connaître la vérité. On pourrait penser que cette vie solitaire rendait triste le jeune Sith. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Anakin n'était nullement triste. Sidious l'avait tellement manipulé et amené sur le chemin de la haine qu'il ne s'était jamais posé de question sur son mode d'existence. Pour lui, c'était on ne peut plus normal. Quant à la solitude, il ne s'en plaignait jamais. Il ne s'ennuyait jamais.

Lorsqu'il ne s'entraînait pas ou qu'il ne rôdait pas près du Sénat ou du temple Jedi, Anakin se baladait dans des endroits beaucoup plus malfamés. Les bas-fonds. Les bas-fonds de Coruscant étaient connus pour être les endroits les plus malfamés de la planète. En effet, les pirates et toutes sortes d'étranges créatures y vivaient. Les Jedi ne s'aventuraient que rarement dans ces endroits jugés dangereux même pour eux. Ils le faisaient uniquement lorsqu'ils étaient obligés. Mais Anakin, lui, avait au contraire l'habitude d'y faire un saut. L'air n'était pas très pur mais c'était toujours un bon endroit pour une bonne bagarre. Et le jeune homme s'en tiré toujours notamment grâce à ses pouvoirs Sith. La plupart des créatures, car oui il faut l'avouer peu d'humains venaient en ces lieux, étaient des initiés à la bagarre. Hélas pour eux, le jeune humain était toutefois bien trop malin et surtout trop fort pour eux. Mais il arrivait que les ennuis le trouvent. Si ses adversaires n'étaient pas très malins ou très forts, ils étaient cependant assez intelligent pour se mettre à plusieurs contre lui.

Mais malgré tout ça, Anakin n'avait jamais pu oublier l'ange de Naboo. Jamais. Et à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, son cœur se remplissait de bonté. Il ne l'avait jamais revu depuis ce jour et il ignorait toujours son nom. Mais il comptait bien la retrouver un jour. Cependant, il avait dû apprendre à cacher ce sentiment à son maître qui ne tolérait pas qu'il ait ce genre de pensée car il était incapable de l'opprimer.

**_Flashback_**

Le jeune Anakin était assis. Il attendait son maître pour l'entraînement. Âgé de tout juste de 16 ans, il quittait peu à peu pour de bon l'enfance pour enfin devenir un homme. Mais alors qu'il patientait sagement, il repensa à l'ange de Naboo. Son visage lui réapparut. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ses beaux cheveux bruns. Son visage encore enfantin qui l'avait regardé avec douceur. Le plus beau sourire de toute la Galaxie lui avait montré des dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lança soudain une voix froide dans le dos d'Anakin le faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

Le jeune homme se leva aussitôt et fit volte-face. Son maître venait d'arriver mais il était furieux.

- Maître... je ne vous avez pas entendu. Lui dit-il en s'agenouillant aussitôt respectueusement.

- Relevez-vous !

Le jeune Sith obéit aussitôt. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi son maître était-il en colère ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ?

- Maître...

- Seigneur Vador...À quoi pensez-vous à l'instant ?

- Je... je ne comprends pas.

- Vous pensiez à quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivit Sidious sans prêter attention à la remarque de son apprenti.

Anakin comprit alors. Mais il ne voyait pas où était le mal.

- Oui, maître.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Je l'ignore. Je ne le sais pas.

- Cependant, il vous arrive de penser à cette personne, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, maître.

- Eh bien, je vous l'interdis !

- Qu... quoi ?!

- Ce genre de pensée vous rend faible Seigneur Vador ! Un Sith ne peut se le permettre !

- Mais... pourquoi ?

- En voilà assez !

Et le maître punit son apprenti. Il ne tolérait pas ce genre d'attitude. Il foudroya Anakin de ses éclairs bleus.

- Maître... gémit-il tandis qu'il se tordait de douleur à terre.

Il avait mal fait. Et maintenant, il devait assumer son erreur et accepter sa punition.

- Je suis désolé maître. Je vous promets de ne plus recommencer.

- Je l'espère pour vous. Je vous avertis Seigneur Vador. Ce genre de pensée vous perdra, vous condamnera. Vous ne serez jamais un grand guerrier si vous ne faites pas barrière à ce sentiment faible.

**_Fin du Flashback_**

Depuis ce jour, Anakin avait appris seul à contrôler ses pensées. Il avait essayé d'oublier son ange mais il n'était jamais parvenu. Impossible, tout bonnement. Il en était incapable. Alors, le seul moyen qu'il avait eu fut de le dissimuler à son maître. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien. Il avait conscience que cela le rendait faible mais il pensait pouvoir faire avec. Il se disait qu'il apprendrait comme tout le reste de transformer ce sentiment ou du moins, de l'associer à la colère. Un entraînement. Voilà. C'était un entraînement de plus pour lui simplement. Il ne pouvait faire autrement que de vivre avec ce sentiment qui l'envahissait parfois. Aussi, autant l'utiliser et faire avec. Et Sidious n'était pas obligé de le savoir. Anakin n'éprouvait pas de sentiment particulier pour lui. Il était son maître et il le respectait. Simplement, il n'y avait pas d'amour ou de haine. C'est pourquoi il envisageait dans les années à venir de le tuer et de prendre sa place. Après tout, c'était lui en personne qui lui avait enseigné cela. Se débarrasser de ceux qui lui barraient le chemin. Et son maître serait un obstacle lorsqu'il voudra mener à bien sa propre justice car Sidious ne voyait pas tout à fait les choses comme lui. Mais Anakin savait qu'il avait encore du chemin à parcourir avant ce jour. Il avait encore besoin de son maître pour beaucoup de choses. Il espérait entre autres maîtriser très bientôt les puissants éclairs que son maître était capable de projeter.

De son côté, Sidious était conscient qu'Anakin essayerait un jour ou l'autre de prendre sa place. Après tout, c'était ainsi dans les règles des Sith. L'apprenti prenait la place de son maître lorsque celui-ci devenait plus faible. Et Anakin deviendrait plus fort que lui. Indéniablement. Mais ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé. Il avait besoin de son apprenti pour parvenir à ses fins. Ensuite, il aviserait. Il trouverait bien un moyen d'éliminer Anakin d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ou du moins, de l'empêcher de le renverser. Mais le Seigneur noir des Sith avait bien du mal à envisager cela. Anakin était le plus puissant guerrier depuis bien longtemps. Ce serait du gâchis. En fait, il se pouvait très bien qu'il aurait pu devenir l'élu que mentionnait la prophétie Jedi s'il avait été trouvé par les Jedi. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Bien au contraire. Anakin renverserait les Jedi. Il les tuerait jusqu'au dernier. C'était le chemin qui lui était tout tracé. Et sans lui, il ne pouvait y parvenir. Il le savait, hélas. Quant à Dooku, il n'était qu'un pion dans son plan destiné à renverser et prendre le pouvoir sur la République. Il était puissant mais pas plus qu'Anakin ou lui-même. Simplement, il était parfait pour son plan éminent. En effet, Dooku devait déclarer la guerre d'ici peu. Il le fallait afin de fragiliser l'ordre Jedi. Cependant, Dooku n'était pas au courant de l'existence d'Anakin. Sidious ne le lui avait jamais montré ou parlé de lui. Et il ne comptait pas le faire. Mais peu importe. Le comte finirait sans doute par découvrir son existence ainsi que son appartenance au côté obscur. Il viendrait sûrement demander des explications. Eh bien, il n'aura qu'à demander. Et s'il tente de se rebeller, Anakin n'aura qu'à le tuer et prendre sa place à juste titre. Oui, c'était un bon plan. Défier Dooku serait son ultime épreuve. Après tout, le jeune homme était pratiquement arrivé à la fin de son entraînement. Il venait d'atteindre ses 20 ans et Sidious ne tarderait pas à lui confier sa première mission. La seule chose dont il se méfiait encore, c'était l'impulsivité du jeune homme. Ce dernier était très têtu et aimait n'en faire qu'à sa tête. À plusieurs reprises, il avait dû le punir sévèrement à cause de sa désobéissance. Mais cela l'avait rendu simplement plus fort. Il connaissait la douleur et il était capable de la supporter. Une fois, Sidious l'avait même blessé volontairement afin de tester sa résistance et sa maîtrise au combat. Cela avait été une épreuve difficile pour Anakin mais ce dernier n'avait pas déçu son maître, bien au contraire.

**_Flashback_**

Du sang. Du sang coulait et tombait par goutte sur la roche froide. Et ce sang appartenait à un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

Quelques minutes auparavant, il s'était pointé au rendez-vous donné par son maître. Celui-ci lui avait expliqué qu'un entraînement très important l'attendait ce jour. Mais qu'il devrait également surmonter une grande épreuve qui l'aiderait à devenir encore plus fort. Tout juste âgé de 18 ans, il s'était aussitôt enthousiasmé assurant qu'il était prêt.

- Seigneur Vador… aujourd'hui, je vais vous mettre l'épreuve. Il va falloir me montrer votre potentiel.

- Je suis prêt maître.

- Très bien. Approchez.

Anakin s'exécuta. Sidious saisit alors son sabre laser. Il l'activa puis il prit la main de son jeune apprenti.

- Maître ?

Le Seigneur Sith ne répondit rien. À la place, il brûla la main du jeune garçon en traçant un trait tout le long de sa paume. Anakin laissa aussitôt échapper un cri alors que la douleur s'empara de lui. Il retira sa main à celle de son maître tandis qu'il la regarda. Sa peau brûlait tandis qu'une longue plaie apparaissait. Son sang se mit alors à couler. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'entraînait en faisant face à la douleur. Son maître désirait en effet qu'il apprenne à se battre avec la douleur. Cela le rendrait plus fort et plus résistant.

Mais c'était la première fois que Sidious le confrontait à ce genre-là. Se battre alors que sa main droite était pratiquement inutilisable.

- Bien. Maintenant, reprenez votre sabre Seigneur Vador. Lui dit Sidious sans aucun état d'âme.

Anakin releva lentement la tête vers lui. Il hocha la tête et vint récupérer son arme que le Sith lui tendait. Mais il voulut s'en emparer avec sa main gauche. Sidious repoussa aussitôt la main de son apprenti.

- Non. Avec l'autre. Dit-il.

Anakin ne résista pas. Malgré sa main transi et tremblante, il la leva et prit son sabre. Mais il le lâcha presque aussitôt tandis qu'un nouveau cri s'échappa de sa bouche. Sa peau lui brûlait. Il ne parvenait pas à garder le sabre dans sa main.

- Battez-vous. Résistez à la douleur Seigneur Vador.

Anakin obéit et ramassa son sabre. Cette fois-ci, il résista à la douleur. Il tenta de la combattre tandis qu'il levait son arme.

- Bien. Maintenant, venez m'affronter. Il se peut que dans la réalité, vous soyez réellement confronté à ce genre de situation. Il faut que vous soyez capables de vous débrouiller même si vous êtes blessés.

- Je comprends Maître. Mais, c'est dur. Je ne parviens pas à manipuler le sabre. Se plaignit Anakin.

Mais alors qu'il essayait de trouver un moyen de garder son sabre en main et de la manipuler, Sidious l'attaqua sans prévenir. Il le foudroya d'une salve d'éclairs bleus. Le pauvre Anakin atterrit contre la paroi rocheuse. Sa tête heurta légèrement au passage la roche. Un filet de sang s'échappa alors de son front. Du sang. Du sang coulait coulait et tomber par goutte sur la roche froide. Et ce sang appartenait à un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

À moitié étourdi et déstabilisé par la douleur, Anakin laissa échapper un gémissement.

- Relevez-vous Seigneur Vador !

Anakin aurait bien aimé obéir à son maître, mais son corps refusait de bouger convenablement.

Finalement, Sidious poussa un grand soupir et laissa retomber les bras le long de son corps.

- Je me suis peut-être emporté. Dit-il bas.

Il regarda son apprenti se relever péniblement.

- Qu... que voulez-vous dire maître ?

- Visiblement, vous n'êtes pas encore prêt Seigneur Vador pour cette épreuve. Il vous faut encore de l'entraînement.

- Non ! Je peux y parvenir. Maître, je vous en prie. S'écria Anakin.

Le jeune garçon avait horreur de décevoir son maître. Il n'avait peut-être que 17 ans, mais il était certain qu'il était capable de surmonter les épreuves auxquelles son maître le confrontait. Il devait y arriver.

Anakin vint se replacer courageusement devant son maître. Il leva à nouveau sa main qui tremblait. Sidious le regarda un moment. Puis, il attrapa à son tour son sabre. Il le croisa à celui d'Anakin, puis il engagea le combat. Anakin commença par repousser les attaques de son maître. Faiblement. Le Seigneur noir le laissa alors s'habituer à ce rythme puis il accéléra le mouvement. Comme il s'y attendait, cela déstabilisa Anakin. Il para de juste la nouvelle attaque de son maître tandis qu'il était forcé de reculer. Il était sur la défensive. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Il sera le poing gauche et tenta de reprendre du terrain sur son adversaire. Piètre résultat, hélas. Sa main ne cessait de trembler et sa peau continuait de brûler. Finalement, il donna un coup au ralenti dans le vide. Sidious lui fit un croche-patte et Anakin se retrouva à nouveau à terre. Il poussa alors un juron tandis que son sabre roula à quelques centimètres de lui. Sidious abaissa son arme et la rangea à sa ceinture. Il s'avança vers son apprenti.

- Pour un premier essai, cela aurait pu être pire. Allez soigner votre main. On recommencera demain.

- Oui, maître.

Anakin se releva et récupéra son arme. Il était déçu. Il avait échoué et même si son maître ne le lui disait pas, il savait qu'il était lui aussi déçu du résultat. Mais il allait lui donner une autre chance le lendemain. Et cette fois, pas question de le décevoir. Oh ça, non. Il ferait en sorte d'y parvenir. Peut-être même qu'il devrait passer la nuit à s'entraîner seul ?

- Ne soyez pas en retard Seigneur Vador. Lui dit Sidious avant de prendre congé de son apprenti.

Anakin s'inclina devant lui et partit de son propre côté. Il n'allait pas passer des heures agréables. Mais qu'importe. Il le fallait pour son éducation. La douleur ne rendait que plus fort un guerrier. Et lors de bataille, la souffrance faisait effectivement partie intégrante parfois. Anakin en avait bien conscience. Il désirait se mesurer aux Jedi plus tard et il savait que remporter les victoires ne seraient pas forcément facile. Il devrait sans doute faire appel à tout son savoir. Et peut-être même qu'il devrait se battre avec des blessures comme celle qu'il avait en ce moment. C'était un entraînement très exigeant que de se battre au sabre avec une main meurtrie.

Anakin passa la nuit à s'entraîner seul, dans son appartement sur Coruscant. Sa pauvre main le faisait atrocement souffrir. La chair saignait à vif et à certains endroits, la peau avait tellement été brûlée qu'elle était passée au noir. Pourtant, le jeune garçon persista et mania son sabre. Au début, sa main avait bien sûr continuait de lui faire mal. La plaie ne faisant que s'aggraver étant donné que sa chair était sans cesse en contact avec le métal, il avait mis un temps fou à s'adapter plus ou moins. Son bras tremblait tellement par moment qu'il ne parvenait à rien. Il avait donc dû poser son arme et permettre à sa pauvre main de se calmer. Et il avait recommencé. Encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente plus la douleur. Le sang continuait de couler et sa plaie ne parvenait pas à se refermer. Mais à force de frotter et manipuler le sabre, il avait fini par supporter la douleur à un certain degré.

Aussi, lorsqu'il se présenta le lendemain au rendez-vous, il était prêt. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit mais il était déterminé. La couleur de sa main virait entre le noir et le rouge foncé. Sa plaie ne s'était bien évidemment pas refermée. Mais malgré cela, il attendait avec impatience la venue de son maître. Sidious arriva peu de temps après. Il ne prononça aucune parole. Il se contenta de s'approcher de son apprenti et posa son regard sur sa main droite. Anakin n'avait pas essayé de la cacher à la vue de son maître. Il attendit simplement. Le Seigneur Sith hocha la tête et se contenta de sortir son sabre. Anakin recula légèrement et en fit alors de même. Son maître semblait lui accorder une seconde chance. Tant mieux. Il allait pouvoir lui montrer qu'il était capable de surmonter cette épreuve. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux sabres de couleur rubis s'entrechoquèrent. Aussitôt, la douleur revint mais Anakin l'ignora. Il donna tout ce qu'il avait donnant ainsi un rythme accéléré au combat. Sidious s'accorda et repoussa les assauts de son apprenti. Il laissa le jeune garçon donner le rythme. Il se contentait pour le moment d'être sur la défensive. Il voulait tester son endurance. Mais alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait faiblir et peut-être même lâcher son sabre étant donné que sa main s'était remise à saigner, il fut surpris par une attaque rapide et fluide. Anakin manqua de peu de désarmer son maître. Il laissa échapper une grimace de douleur mais il n'abandonna pas pour autant. Sidious marqua un temps d'arrêt et observa son apprenti. Il était épuisé. Apparemment, il n'avait dû dormir de la nuit. Sa main était en sang. Mais malgré cela, il fixait avec détermination et hargne son adversaire. Le seigneur noir Sith esquiva alors un sourire discret. Le jeune Anakin était robuste et très têtu. Il refusait d'abandonner ou de renoncer. C'était un bagarreur, sans aucun doute. Cependant, il finit par baisser totalement son sabre.

- Seigneur Vador, vous vous êtes surpassés. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

Anakin baissa son arme à son tour, surpris par la tournure des événements. Avait-il réellement réussi l'épreuve ?

- Rentrez soigner votre main. Lui dit alors Sidious.

Puis, sans ajouter une autre parole ou un quelque conque signe, il s'en alla laissant le jeune garçon à ses pensées.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de regarder son maître partir. Puis, lentement il rangea son arme à sa ceinture. Enfin, il esquiva un petit sourire. Il avait réussi.

* * *

**_Verdict ? Ce n'était pas trop trash, bizarre ou je ne sais quoi ?_**

**_La prochaine fois, Anakin recevra une bonne nouvelle et fera un étrange rêve._**


	5. Le rêve

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Avoir de vous laisser avec ce nouveau chapitre, je tiens à remercier les personnes ayant laissé une review au chapitre précédent. **_

_**Neunonska : merci pour tes trois reviews :D ça fait plaisir.**_

_**mymi092 : merci pour ta gentille review ;) ton idée n'est pas mal à vrai dire. Je verrai également assez bien Anakin avoir de l'humour noir !**_

_**man34 : ravie que ma fiction te plaise. De plus, je tiens à te remercier car tu es la première personne à avoir posté une review pour mon histoire !**_

_**Voilà !**_

_**Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le rêve**

L'avantage de n'être connu de personne, c'était de pouvoir se promener librement dans la rue sans être reconnu ou même être catalogué. Anakin pouvait ainsi passer des journées dans les rues de Coruscant, que ce soit à pied ou à bord d'un speeder qu'il avait construit lui-même. Il connaissait donc la capitale de la Galaxie presque comme le fond de sa poche. Il faut dire aussi que la planète était grande. Mais bon. Le jeune homme connaissait les meilleurs endroits comme les pires. Et peut-être plus particulièrement les bars. En effet, Anakin ne se privait pas pour s'arrêter et boire un verre ou deux dans les endroits malfamés. Il connaissait de ce fait assez bien ceux qui venaient souvent et ceux moins. Il avait aussi la possibilité de cogner quelques types parfois. Une bonne bagarre était toujours la bienvenue et comme il avait été entraîné pour devenir un guerrier, d'autant plus qu'il possédait des dons, c'était toujours lui qui donnait les mauvais coups. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il s'était forgé une petite notoriété. Mais cela n'allait jamais plus loin. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se donner trop en public. Palpatine et surtout son maître lui avaient bien dit de faire profil bas.

- Ton heure de gloire viendra. Patience, mon jeune apprenti. Lui disait souvent Dark Sidious.

Et justement, son heure de gloire approchait à grands pas.

M'enfin. Ce jour-là, Anakin prenait justement un verre dans son bar favori nommé « Welcome to the villains ». Le maître des lieux était une crapule qui passait son temps à essayer d'arnaquer ses clients. Anakin n'avait d'ailleurs pas passé entre les gouttes le premier jour où il avait mit les pieds. Bien au contraire. Cependant, il avait rendu la monnaie de sa pièce à la crapule bien vite. De ce fait, ce dernier s'était pris à le respecter d'autant plus qu'il savait qu'il pouvait passer un mauvais quart d'heure s'il venait encore à lui chercher des noises. Donc à la place, il s'était lié d'amitié avec le jeune humain.

- Tiens, regardez qui voilà. Lança-t-il en voyant Anakin pénétrer dans son bar.

- Bhar ! Vieux frère, comment vas-tu ? Le salua Anakin en retour.

L'humain s'assit au comptoir et serra la main recouverte de pustules du maître des lieux.

- Pas mal, pas mal ! Et toi alors, ça fait un bout de temps que je ne t'ai plus vu dans le coin. Où étais-tu ? Voulut-il savoir.

Anakin esquiva alors un sourire amusé. Cela faisait en effet quelques semaines qu'il n'avait plus mit les pieds à cause de son entraînement.

- Disons que j'étais occupé. Lui répondit évasivement Anakin.

Bhar comprit alors qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus d'informations de la part du jeune homme. C'était inutile. Anakin était très discret sur sa vie et il ne révélait que peu de choses. Il n'insista donc pas. À la place, il lui servit son verre favori.

-Bon, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? Interrogea Anakin en attrapant son verre.

-Eh bien, en fait pas grand chose. Sans toi, c'est plutôt calme ici. Grogna-t-il.

Il se servit à son tour un verre et trinqua avec son ami.

- À ta santé l'humain !

Bhar appelait souvent Anakin « l'humain » pour deux raisons. La première, parce que lui-même n'en était pas un. Et la seconde, parce que les humains se faisaient rares ici. Donc, avoir un humain en ce lieu était en quelques sortes un honneur. Heureusement, Anakin ne s'en formalisait pas. En fait, il semblait préférer qu'il l'appelle ainsi.

De son côté, Bhar, avait également une certaine réputation dans le coin. Il était connu pour être vil mais surtout pour ne pas se laisser marcher sur les doigts. Il aimait la bagarre et il savait toujours cogner là où ça faisait mal. Au propre comme au figuré. Et depuis qu'il était devenu ami avec Anakin, on le redoutait d'autant plus. Personne n'avait très envie de se frotter au Sith ou au maître des lieux. Bhar n'était pas humain mais, il faisait partit de ces créatures qui leur ressemblaient énormément avec leur corps humanoïde. De plus, il était connu pour être très intelligent et rancunier. On pouvait être certain qu'il se vengerait un jour ou l'autre même s'il s' écoulait plus d'une année. Il n'oubliait jamais un visage. Oui, Anakin et Bhar formaient une bonne équipe. Mais cela n'empêchait pas quelques courageux de venir se frotter à eux.

Et alors que Bhar racontait à Anakin sa dernière arnaque, plusieurs créatures plus étranges les unes que les autres s'approchèrent d'eux.

- Aujourd'hui, tu vas morfler humain ! Lança celui qui était à la tête.

Aussitôt, un silence s'installa dans le bar. Les clients étaient toujours avides de combats. Mais ils savaient aussi que personne n'était capable de vaincre Anakin. Aussi, ils s'excitaient à l'idée que l'humain essuie sa première défaite.

Anakin et Bhar et se retournèrent lentement vers leurs adversaires, histoire de bien les provoquer. Le jeune humain haussa les sourcils tandis que son compagnon laissa échapper un « Peuh ! Ce n'est que ça ? »

- Vous vous moquez de nous ?! S'écria le chef de la bande.

- Bon, une bonne bagarre n'est pas de refus. Dit alors Anakin en se levant.

- Évite de faire trop de dégâts. Lui dit Bhar sur un ton monotone.

Anakin ne répondit rien mais esquiva un petit sourire. Son ami avait horreur de devoir faire de la réparation car cela lui coûtait. Mais avare comme il l'était, il s'arrangeait toujours pour payer le moins possible. À la place, il trouvait un bon prétexte pour faire payer ses clients les accusant.

Le combat s'engagea. Mais, il ne fut pas très divertissant. Anakin mit rapidement K.O ses adversaires. Certains abandonnèrent même en cours de route, dégoûtés. Mais pas leur boss. Malgré qu'Anakin le remit par 3 fois à sa place, il n'abandonna pas. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'erreur du jeune Sith. Persuadé que son adversaire allait laisser tomber l'affaire, il lui tourna le dos après l'avoir cloué au sol.

-C'est presque désolant. Commenta Bhar en assistant avec ennui à la bagarre.

Anakin, qui n'avait même pas sorti son sabre, revint vers lui. C'est alors que derrière lui, son ennemi s'écria :

- Celle-là, tu vas la sentir passer !

Et Anakin se retourna au mauvais moment. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir ou d'esquiver le coup de poing qui s'abattit avec force sur son visage. Résultat, il eut le nez cassé. Le sang gicla tandis qu'Anakin tomba à la renverse.

- Ah ! Je déteste nettoyer le sang ! Se plaignit Bhar en grognant.

- Beurk ! Les humains pissent le sang pour un rien. Se plaignit un autre en faisant un écart devant le liquide rouge.

Cependant, il y eut un retournement de situation dans le bar. Tout le monde retint son souffle. On savait pertinemment bien que le Sith n'allait pas laisser passer cela. En plus, c'était l'une des rares fois qu'on parvenait à lui faire mal. Même son adversaire qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux d'avoir réussi, redoutait la réponse. Seul Bhar semblait ennuyé par la situation. Ce dernier savait bien ce qu'il allait se produire par la suite.

On regarda le jeune humain se relever et essuyer d'un revers de manche le sang qui continuait de couler de son visage.

- Je dois avouer que c'est bien la première fois qu'on parvient à me blesser ici. Tu mériterais une promotion. Cependant, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort. Lui lança froidement Anakin.

L'atmosphère changea alors du tout au tout. Les habitués du lieu ne prononcèrent plus aucune parole. Certains essayaient même de disparaître et de se faire tout petits. Ils savaient aussi bien que Bhar ce qui allait se produire.

Anakin avait changé. Radicalement. On sentait venir la colère du Sith. Et elle était impitoyable lorsqu'elle montrait le bout de son nez. Son visage se durcit tandis que ses yeux virèrent aux jaunes. Il sortit son arme alors qu'en face de lui, son opposant étant devenu blanc comme un linge. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi Anakin était tant redouté et respecté dans le coin. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa tête décapitée reposait sur une table.

- Tu étais vraiment obligé de le tuer ? Lui demanda Bhar mécontent du désordre occasionné.

Anakin ne lui répondit pas et l'ignora même. Il lui passa devant et alla finir tranquillement son verre.

- Je déteste quand il devient ainsi. Marmonna Bhar.

Il prit la tête, le corps et s'en débarrassa.

- Mais, il faut tout de même admettre qu'il t'a bien refait le portrait, l'humain ! Dit-il suffisamment bas pour ne pas qu'Anakin l'entende.

Car même s'ils s'étaient amis ou du moins une relation proche de cela, Anakin ne se privait pas pour lui en mettre un coup ou deux quand cela l'enchantait, surtout quand il était en colère comme en ce moment. Et Bhar était parfaitement conscient que le jour où il aurait de sérieux ennuis, Anakin ne lèverait pas le pouce pour lui venir en aide. Le jeune Sith était très solitaire et il ne prenait jamais le parti d'un quelque conque camp. Il se contentait de relever les défis et de bavarder avec Bhar.

Ce dernier se mit à ricaner bas en regardant du coin de l'œil le nez cassé du Sith alors qu'il vidait les poches de ceux qu'Anakin avait mit K.O. À ses yeux, c'était la moindre des choses pour réparer le désordre occasionné dans son bar.

**[...]**

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui le soir, Anakin eut la surprise de découvrir Palpatine. Ces derniers temps, ses visites étaient assez rares. Il disait toujours qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à faire.

- Monsieur Palpatine ! Je suis bien heureux de vous voir. L'accueillit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le vieillard le regarda et lui rendit un faible sourire.

- J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Dit-il tandis qu'il prenait place dans son fauteuil favori.

- Vraiment ? De quoi s'agit-il ? S'enquit aussitôt le jeune homme.

- J'en ai longuement discuté avec ton maître. Mentit le seigneur Sith.

Évidemment, Palpatine n'avait pas pu discuter avec Sidious puisqu'il était le Seigneur Sith.

- À quel sujet ? Demanda Anakin en prenant place à son tour.

Palpatine ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regarda profondément son protégé alors qu'il croisait ses longs doigts. Il poussa alors un grand soupir.

- Nous allons te confier une mission.

- Une mission ? Répéta Anakin qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Il prêta alors davantage attention au vieillard.

-C'est vrai ? Vous allez vraiment me confier une mission ?

Cela faisait bien longtemps que le jeune homme attendait avec impatience qu'on veuille bien lui confier une mission. Il avait souvent demandé à son protecteur pour quelles raisons Sidious et lui-même tenaient tant à le tenir à l'écart de tout cela. Et la raison qui revenait toujours au premier plan était parce qu'il était trop jeune et qu'il manquait d'expérience. On lui servait toujours cela comme excuse et ça en devenait agaçant. Anakin avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de faire entendre sa cause auprès de Palpatine. Il jugeait que le vieillard serait plus clément avec lui que son maître. Hélas pour lui, il avait obtenu la même réponse de la bouche du vieillard. Grande déception pour le jeune homme qui avait dû renoncer à vouloir qu'on lui confie une mission. Et Anakin savait qu'il était inutile d'insister. Mais s'il s'était écouté, il l'aurait fait. Sauf que Sidious ne permettrait jamais que son apprenti ose le contredire. Anakin en avait à chaque fois fait les frais lorsqu'il se l'était permis. Et son maître n'était pas doux.

Aussi, c'était une vraie joie pour le jeune Skywalker d'entendre cela. Enfin. Enfin, on le jugeait digne de confiance et prêt à accomplir des missions. Enfin, il allait se confronter aux Jedi. Enfin, il allait faire payer ses sales traitres. Et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il retrouvait l'assassin de sa pauvre mère. Oui, Anakin n'avait pas le moins du monde oublié sa mère. Elle était toujours présente dans son esprit et jamais il ne renoncerait à sa vengeance. Il était prêt à traquer chaque Jedi s'il le fallait pour cela même si ça devait lui prendre toute la vie. Il était prêt. Simplement.

- Oui Anakin. Nous avons besoin de toi.

Affichant un air déterminé et essayant de contrôler sa joie naissante, Anakin serra les plis de son pantalon avec ses mains.

- Tu te souviens du comte Dooku ? Lui demanda Palpatine en soutenant son regard.

- Oui, c'est l'un de vos amis, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet.

Le vieillard lui avait en effet parlé et montré quelques années en arrière un Seigneur Sith assez puissant. Il était âgé mais il avait les mêmes ambitions que Palpatine. De ce fait, il avait raconté à Anakin qu'il lui avait demandé son aide dans sa lutte contre la République et les Jedi.

- Comme tu le sais également, Maître Sidious l'a formé lui aussi et appris à utiliser le côté obscur de la Force.

- Oui monsieur.

- Eh bien. Il est temps de mener à bien notre mission.

- De renverser la République dont notamment l'ordre Jedi ?

- Exact.

- Quel sera mon rôle ? Demanda impatiemment le jeune homme.

Palpatine esquiva alors un sourire. Il ne connaissait que trop bien Anakin. Il était impatient et impulsif. Les défis ne lui faisaient pas peur. Pas plus que de se confronter à la dure réalité. Le retenir n'avait pas toujours été évident. Heureusement, il avait pu être sévère avec le jeune homme lorsqu'il se montrait à lui sous les traits de Sidious.

- Anakin, mon garçon. Maître Sidious te l'a pourtant appris non ? La patience est une des qualités les plus importantes pour un guerrier. Cela fait des années que j'organise le coup d'État contre la République.

- Comment faites-vous pour le supporter ?

- Je le supporte parce que je sais que notre heure viendra. Mais, j'ai également appris à être patient avec le temps mon garçon. Tu verras, toi aussi tu le deviendras un jour.

Anakin esquiva alors un faible sourire. Il savait parfaitement qu'il manquait cruellement de patience. Un défaut qu'il n'avait pas encore appris à changer.

Palpatine se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Une chose qu'Anakin n'aimait pas du tout car cela le faisait patienter davantage. Et le vieillard le savait plus que bien. Il le faisait exprès, histoire d'apprendre à son protégé la patience. Mais hélas, pour le moment, c'était raté. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de s'impatienter sur sa chaise.

Finalement, Palpatine se retourna vers Anakin.

- Une mission de la plus haute importance.

Le jeune Sith, le regard rivé sur le vieillard, ne dit rien. Palpatine, lui, regardait par la fenêtre.

- Il y a une Sénatrice qui s'obstine à me faire mur.

- Une Sénatrice ? Répéta Anakin supris.

- En effet, une jeune et intrépide Sénatrice.

- Mais… sauf votre respect, vous êtes le Chancelier Suprême. Il vous suffit de la réduire au silence non ?

- Il est vrai que j'ai ce pouvoir. Mais, si je faisais une telle chose, tu peux être certain que la République et le Conseil ne laisseraient pas passer cela. Ils se poseraient des questions. Non, cela est bien trop dangereux. Le mieux, c'est de la réduire au silence pour toujours dans l'ombre.

- Et vous voulez que ce soit moi ?

- Exactement. Ce sera ta première mission officielle. Étant donné le nombre de temps que tu as passé à espionner le Sénat, je pense qu'il ne te sera pas trop difficile d'y pénétrer. Bien évidemment, je te ferai parvenir les plans en détails ainsi que les appartements privés de la Sénatrice.

- Vous voulez que je m'occupe d'elle en personne chez elle ? S'étonna Anakin.

- Oui, c'est bien trop risqué en dehors.

- Quelle différence ? Je pensais que dorénavant, cela vous serez égal que je sois vu ou non.

- Je pense simplement que ce sera plus facile pour toi ainsi.

- Très bien. Et comment se nomme cette femme ?

- Une certaine Padmé Amidala.

- Très bien. Elle aura son compte. Quand dois-je effectuer cette mission ?

- Demain soir.

Un sourire triomphant apparut alors sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il avait déjà hâte. Savoir qu'il devait tuer une personne lui était complètement égal. De toute manière, cette Sénatrice ne serait pas la dernière de ses victimes. Et pas la première. Et pour renverser la République, il devait bien évidemment avoir des morts. En plus de cela, il n'avait jamais rencontré cette Padmé. Cela lui serait ainsi d'autant plus facile de la tuer. L'idéal serait même de la tuer durant son sommeil. Ainsi, elle n'aurait pas le temps d'appeler à l'aide. Vide fait bien fait comme on dit.

Palpatine donna ensuite toutes les informations dont Anakin avait besoin pour remplir sa mission. À vrai dire, le vieillard ne pensait pas que son apprenti soit capable de remplir la mission. Mais, il était temps pour Anakin de tracer son chemin et de montrer son potentiel. Il échouerait certainement, mais quelle importance ? Le but était surtout qu'il affronte pour la première fois les Jedi. Palpatine placerait lui-même deux Jedi afin de protéger Padmé. Et quoi de mieux qu'un Jedi ayant un niveau supérieur pour qu'Anakin se fasse la main ? Les Jedi ne tueraient pas Anakin car cela allait à l'encontre de leurs principes. En revanche, rien ne retiendrait le jeune garçon d'épargner ces chiens. De ce fait, Palpatine n'avait aucune crainte de perdre le jeune Skywalker.

Palpatine finit par prendre congé, devant faire son devoir de Chancelier. Enfin, en apparence. Un sourire démoniaque apparut alors sur ses lèvres. Il se réjouissait du lendemain. Son corps frémissait déjà tandis qu'il avait soif d'aventures.

Cependant, cette nuit-là, il fit un rêve des plus étranges.

_Il avait l'impression de flotter. Il ne sentait pas ses pieds toucher le sol. D'ailleurs, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre lorsqu'il se déplaçait. À croire qu'il était une sorte d'esprit ou de fantôme. Pourtant, il voyait tout et il était certain que si quelques bruits venaient à apparaître, il serait à même de les entendre. _

_Il se sentait bien ici. Il avait l'impression d'être libre. Mais pas complètement. Non. Il se sentait attiré par quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer. C'est pourquoi, il continuait de marcher tout droit sans jamais s'arrêter, comme attiré par un aimant. Il ne prêtait d'ailleurs pas attention aux paysages qui l'entouraient. C'était à peine s'il les voyait. Ce qui était également étrange, c'était qu'il semblait connaître par cœur le chemin qu'il devait parcourir comme si sa destination finale était ancrée dans sa tête._

_Au bout d'un temps qui sembla interminable, il finit par arriver là où il devait se rendre. Une immense prairie à perte de vue. Un sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres. Il était enfin arrivé. Pourtant, ce lieu lui était totalement inconnu. De mémoire, il était certain de n'avoir jamais mis les pieds ici. _

_Mais tout était parfait. D'ailleurs, comment cela ne pourrait-il pas l'être ? Rien ne venait troubler cette belle journée. La prairie s'étendait sans fin devant lui. Un soleil éclatant illuminait et réchauffait l'endroit. Du moins, il le supposait. Quelques arbres plantés au milieu offraient les seuls endroits d'ombre. D'étranges créatures broutaient paisiblement l'herbe parfaitement verte. Et au milieu de tout ça, dans ce paysage d'une telle splendeur se tenait une jeune fille. Non, un ange. C'était elle ! Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. Elle était d'une telle beauté. Elle n'avait pas de pareil, c'était certain. Elle fixait un point sans ciller. On aurait dit une statue. Une statue qui ne présentait aucun défaut._

_Puis, elle tourna la tête et son visage apparu entièrement. Elle souriait. Elle portait une robe jaune canari ce qui la rendait d'autant plus rayonnante. Que faisait-elle seule dans un endroit pareil ? Attendait-elle quelqu'un ? Ou alors était-elle venue seule ici dans l'intention d'avoir du calme et de profiter de la nature ? Soudain, elle ouvrit la bouche et la plus belle voix de la Galaxie se fit entendre :_

_- Je savais que tu viendrais. Dit-elle._

_Intrigué par la phrase de la jeune fille, il tourna la tête comme s'il s'attendait à voir apparaître quelqu'un d'autre dans son dos. Mais, il l'aurait entendu dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Mais alors, à qui s'adressait-elle au juste ? Personne d'autre n'était présent dans ces lieux. Peut-être y'avait-il quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ?_

_Pourtant, elle le regardait. Il en était certain. Oui, cela ne pouvait être que ça. Alors, il franchit les derniers pas qui le séparaient d'elle et la rejoignit. Puis, il s'assit à ses côtés, tout naturellement. C'était nouveau pour lui mais en même temps, tellement simple et naturel. C'était comme s'il avait toujours été près d'elle et en même temps, non._

_Lorsqu'il s'assit près d'elle, son sourire s'agrandit puis elle tourna la tête, satisfaite._

_- J'ai toujours su que tu viendrais. Reprit-elle d'une voix si douce et si belle._

_Il la regarda alors. Il tenta de lui répondre. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Pourquoi ? Il fallait pourtant qu'il lui réponde quelque chose. Dans le cas contraire, elle penserait qu'il lui faisait la tête et elle pourrait lui en vouloir. Et la mettre en colère était la dernière chose qu'il désirait._

_Cependant, la jeune fille ne parut pas s'offenser de son silence. À la place, elle se contenta de regarder une fois de plus autour d'elle avec délice. Elle semblait vraiment être bien ici. Et à la différence de lui, elle semblait parfaitement connaître l'endroit. _

_- Tu sais. J'ai toujours rêvé qu'on se rencontre ici. En fait, j'en étais certaine. Et regarde ! Nous y sommes._

_Il buvait chacune de ses paroles. Comment pourrait-il en faire autrement d'ailleurs ? Pourtant, il y avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Qui était-elle au juste ? Ou plutôt, quel était son nom ? Ce serait une question plus judicieuse. Car oui, s'il l'avait aussitôt reconnu, il ignorait toujours son nom. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle non plus ne devait pas connaître le sien. Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas pour autant s'en soucier. Elle était bien trop occupée à se délecter du paysage et bizarrement, de lui en même temps. Mais pour elle, il n'était qu'un étranger. C'est vrai quoi, ils ne savaient absolument rien de l'autre. Pas même leur prénom. De plus, cela faisait maintenant des années qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et la rencontre avait duré quoi ? 5 minutes ?_

_Mais étrangement, la jeune fille lui parlait avec aisance comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Il n'y avait aucune barrière entre eux. Non, aucune. Ou peut-être une seule. Son incapacité à lui parler. Mais peut-être qu'après tout c'était fait exprès ? Il fallait avouer que cela rendait le moment encore plus spécial et précieux. Et pour rien au monde, il n'aurait souhaité le briser. Et il semblait qu'il en était de même pour elle. _

_Un léger vent s'éleva et vint faire virevolter quelques mèches brunes qui sortaient de sa coiffure. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, appréciant ce petit moment. Alors, il leva sa main et la posa sur la sienne. Un rire s'échappa alors de ses lèvres._

_- Je n'aurai jamais pensé que ta main puisse être aussi rassurante. Gloussa-t-elle._

_Alors, elle pouvait sentir son toucher ? C'était une très bonne nouvelle. S'il ne pouvait pas lui parler, au moins qu'il puisse la toucher._

_Une des étranges créatures s'approcha alors d'eux. La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux et l'observa. _

_- Ils ne sont pas méchants. Ils sont justes curieux. Lui dit-elle._

_Une idée lui vint alors en tête. Il se leva, un sourire scotché sur ses lèvres._

_- Que fais-tu ? Interrogea-t-elle curieuse._

_Mais au lieu de lui répondre, il s'avança vers la créature. Celle-ci, quelque peu apeurée, grogna et recula légèrement. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'enfuir. Il sauta sur dos, surprenant la bête. Un cri s'échappa alors de sa gueule et elle__ se mit à courir tout en ruant, tentant de faire tomber l'intrus._

_- Fais attention ! Ils n'aiment pas trop qu'on les embête. Le prévint-elle._

_Il lui adressa alors un sourire complice. Ce fut peut-être une erreur. Ce moment d'inattention le fit perdre l'équilibre et il tomba dans le pré. La créature s'éloigna alors de lui en continuant de grogner, mécontente du mauvais tour qu'on lui avait joué._

_- Je t'avais prévenu. Dit-elle en le rejoignant._

_Il riait et en le voyant faire, elle l'imita. Ils rirent longtemps. Très longtemps. _

_Puis, le rêve changea. Le paysage se modifia. Le soleil fut caché par d'épais nuages gris. Ils ne tardèrent pas à faire naître le tonnerre. Étrange ce changement si brusque. _

_Étonné, il leva les yeux au ciel. Le vent s'était également levé. Le tonnerre ne tarda pas à laisser place à la pluie. Il fallait se mettre à couvert. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il baissa la tête et la tourna vers la jeune fille. Mais, elle n'était plus là. Elle avait disparu. Il ne comprit pas. Comment avait-elle pu disparaître ainsi d'un seul coup ? Et puis, si elle s'était enfuie à cause du mauvais temps, elle le lui aurait dit, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Persuadé qu'elle était encore là, il se mit à la chercher. Il chercha également du regard les créatures mais il constata alors qu'elles aussi avaient subitement disparu. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier au juste ? C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il ne se trouvait plus au même endroit. L'immense prairie avait disparu pour laisser place à un désert. Oui un désert. C'était bien le mot. Tout était sec et plus aucune forme de vie ne se trouvait autour de lui. Il était seul alors qu'un formidable orage éclatait._

_- Tu n'es encore qu'un faiblard. Lança alors une voix grave et froide dans son dos._

_Il entendit alors des pas arriver dans sa direction. Ils étaient lents et l'homme semblait plutôt imposant étant donné la démarche qu'il avait. Mais, le plus étrange était sans nul doute le bruit qu'il produisait. On aurait dit une sorte de respiration bien prononcée. S'agissait-il en fait d'un robot ?_

_Afin d'en avoir le cœur net, il se retourna et se retrouva face au robot le plus imposant mais aussi effrayant qu'il lui avait été donné de voir dans sa vie. Il s'agissait d'une machine. Cela ne pouvait pas être un homme. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir dans une grande cape qui traînait presque par terre. Il avait un masque qui dissimulait entièrement son visage. Sans nul doute une protection. Quant à son corps, il était recouvert d'une armure noire._

_À nouveau, il aurait aimé pouvoir parler. Mais il ne put. L'étrange machine en face de lui semblait lui aussi le connaître. En revanche, lui était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu de sa vie._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas. Le jour viendra très bientôt où tout cela aura un sens pour toi._

_De quoi parlait-il au juste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé comprendre ?_

_L'orage avait désormais inondé une bonne partie du désert. Pourtant, il n'avait pas froid. L'eau ne semblait pas non plus pénétrer son corps. Mais, il n'avait pas non plus chaud. Il avait juste bon tout comme auparavant lorsqu'il y avait eu un grand soleil rayonnant. À croire que le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur lui._

_- Tu seras un élément décisif pour l'avenir de cette Galaxie. N'oublie pas ceci. Tu vas jouer un grand rôle dans cette lutte de pouvoir._

_Ainsi donc, c'était ça ? Le pouvoir. D'après ce qu'il entendait, il était clair que l'individu venait du futur car dans le cas contraire, comment pourrait-il savoir cela ? Du futur ? Mais comment cela se pouvait-il ?_

_À nouveau, il regretta de ne pas pouvoir utiliser la parole. Il avait tant de questions à poser à l'étrange individu à commencer par le fait s'il était humain ou non. _

_- Pour le moment, tu n'as pas à te poser trop de questions. On va se revoir. Plus tôt que tu ne le penses._

_Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Et lui, qui était-il ? Quel rôle avait-il à jouer dans tout cela ? Serait-il avec lui ou alors serait-il un ennemi qu'il devrait combattre un jour ? Tant de questions sans réponses._

_C'est alors que le rêve changea à nouveau. Ou plutôt, le cauchemar commença._

_Il revit sa mère. Mais sa mère mourante qui perdait beaucoup de sang. Le fameux poignard qui lui avait ôté la vie semblait bien plus grand que dans son souvenir. Et sa mère semblait souffrir atrocement. Elle se tortillait sur place et ne cessait de l'appeler. Elle criait même son nom. Et lui, il était là. Il tendait la main vers elle. Mais, il ne pouvait pas lui parler. D'ailleurs, sa mère ne semblait même pas le voir. C'était horrible. Il avait l'impression de revivre la mort de celle qui lui avait donné la vie en beaucoup plus horrible. Finalement, elle s'arrêta de bouger et un horrible rauque sortit de sa bouche tandis que son cœur s'arrêta complètement de battre. Il hurla. Il l'appela. Mais toujours aucun son ne voulut sortir de ses lèvres. _

_Puis, le corps sans vie de sa mère se matérialisa et la place, un vide total apparut. Il se retrouva alors au milieu de nulle part, dans le noir complet. L'obscurité ne lui faisait pas peur. Mais, il sentait qu'autre chose l'attendait. Et il eut raison. Un rire démoniaque s'éleva. Un frisson le parcourut. Il n'aimait pas cela. Non. Et la raison à cela était que cette voix lui était horriblement familière…_

_La voix continua de rire. Un rire sans joie, ponctué de cruauté et avide de pouvoir, de sang. Puis, la voix lui lança :_

_- Tu ne pourras pas me vaincre… parce que je suis toi !_

Anakin se réveilla en sursaut. Il était complètement en sueur. Quel cauchemar horrible. Mais, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi avait-il rêvé de son ange en premier lieu ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Et pourquoi avait-il rêvé d'une machine entièrement vêtue d'une armure noire ? Pourquoi avait-il mélangé passé et futur ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier...

* * *

**_Alors ? Surpris ?_**

**_Pour moi, il était inconcevable de ne pas faire entrer en jeu le Dark Vador cyborg. Sans lui, ce ne serait jamais pareil ! Donc, Anakin rêve de Padmé, de Vador et entend finalement sa propre voix à la fin du rêve. Qu'Est-ce que cela signifie au juste ? Vous ne le saurez pas tout de suite. _**

**_La prochaine fois, Anakin exécutera sa mission. Y parviendra-t-il ?_**


	6. La mission

**_Bonjour._**

**_Avant de vous laisser avec ce nouveau chapitre, je vais remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review au dernier chapitre._**

_**Algol D. DarkWalker : ta review m'a bien fait rire. Et je suis contente que l'apparition brève de Vador t'ait plu.**_

_**man34** **: oui, j'ai bien aimé également ce moment. Vive Ani en mode dark !**_

_**mymi092 : je t'en prie ! Merci à toi. Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai mentionné Dooku lol. Tu as raison, finalement cela ne concerne pas Ani. Ba ! J'ai sans doute eu envie de le faire puis voilà.**_

_**Neunonska : ah ben s'il fait peur, c'est que j'ai bien réussi ma mission ! En tout cas, ravie que cela te plaise.**_

_**Voilà ! Place au chapitre 5 ! Comme annoncé, la mission débute et Anakin va enfin rencontrer officiellement Padmé. Mais va-t-il la reconnaître ? Je vous laisse le découvrir. Bonne lecture.**_

_**Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La mission**

Anakin ne parvint pas à retrouver le sommeil. L'étrange rêve puis le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire l'empêcher de replonger dans le pays des rêves. Il ne comprenait en rien ce qu'il venait de voir car il n'y avait pas à en douter, c'était bien plus qu'un simple rêve banal.

Anakin avait déjà eu par le passé ce genre de vision. Une fois même, ce qu'il avait vu s'était concrétisé dans la réalité à peu de choses près. Et là, il était certain d'avoir vu des choses de l'avenir. Cet homme enfermé dans cette horrible armure n'existait pas. Lui-même lui avait bien di qu'il comprendrait plus tard.

Puis, il repensa à son ange. Étrangement, il avait été capable de l'imaginer sous sa forme d'adulte et non comme celle qu'il avait vu sur Naboo. Ou alors, avait-il eu une vision d'elle ? Et ce qui le frustrait le plus dans tout cela, c'était qu'il ignorait toujours son nom. Qui était-elle ? D'où venait-elle ? Que faisait-elle ?

Toujours les mêmes questions sans réponses.

Anakin se leva et vint admirer depuis son petit balcon la cité endormie de Coruscant qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il s'adossa à la balustrade et laissa son regard se perdre au loin. L'air frais de la nuit l'aida à éclaircir ses idées. Palpatine lui avait souvent dit de ne pas se laisser impressionner et guider par ses rêves. Ces derniers ne reflétaient pas forcément la vérité. C'était à lui d'écrire son histoire. Pas ses rêves.

Le problème, c'était que comme ce soir, ils étaient parfois plus vrais que nature. Difficile donc de les ignorer. 3PO arriva derrière lui.

- Maître Anakin. Je peux faire quelque chose ? Lui demanda son bon et vieux fidèle droïde.

Anakin avait toujours été attaché à lui. Il lui rappelait son passé et sa mère qu'il avait perdu. Mais en même temps, il était sa seule compagnie en dehors de Palpatine et Sidious.

- Non, merci 3PO. Lui répondit Anakin d'un ton vague.

Le droïde le regarda un moment, puis il lança :

- En tout les cas, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler en cas de besoin.

Puis, il retourna à l'intérieur.

Anakin ferma alors les yeux et se concentra. Il essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête comme le lui avait appris Sidious. Il s'efforça de penser à quelque chose qui le réjouissait. Sa mission. Voilà. C'était un très bon appui.

Il pensa alors aussitôt à la Sénatrice qu'il devait tuer. Il se demanda vaguement qui était cette Padmé Amidala. Mais dans le fond, cela lui était bien égal. Elle devait mourir et c'était tout ce qui comptait. La veille, Palpatine lui avait longuement expliqué comment s'introduire en toute simplicité dans les appartements de la Sénatrice.

Sa mission allait se dérouler en deux partie. Tout d'abord, il était crucial qu'il fasse un premier repérage des lieux et surtout qu'il découvre le visage de sa future victime. Ensuite, il reviendrait la nuit pour accomplir sa besogne.

Chassant de sa tête les mauvais esprits et sentiments qui l'avaient habités quelques minutes plus tôt, Anakin retrouva son habituelle sérénité. Désormais, il était entièrement focalisé sur sa mission. D'ailleurs, un mauvais sourire se dessina même sur ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme retourna à l'intérieur et se recoucha, la tête vidée mais emplit d'excitation que lui procurerait sa mission.

Palpatine vint voir le jeune homme quelques heures plus tard, en début d'après-midi. Le Chancelier expliqua à son jeune protégé qu'il était temps de lancer l'offensive qu'il préparait dans l'ombre depuis des années.

- Lorsque la Sénatrice ne sera plus là, la guerre des clones pourra débuter. Il est primordial que la guerre éclate afin d'affaiblir et de diviser l'ordre Jedi.

- Je comprends Monsieur. Je ferai ce que vous attendez de moi.

- Bien. Mais pour le moment, il te suffit d'éliminer cette Sénatrice. Ce sera un grand premier pas vers notre objectif final.

- Oui, Monsieur.

Palpatine prit congé de lui tandis qu'Anakin se mit en route. Désormais, il n'était plus nécessaire qu'il reste dans l'ombre. Alors, il mit en place la première partie de son plan qui consistait à de la reconnaissance du terrain. Le maître Jedi Windu lui avait interdit de remettre les pieds près du temple, mais pas près du Sénat. Aussi, il était bien décidé à pénétrer dans l'imposant bâtiment et à rendre visite en personne à la Sénatrice. Il serait certainement intercepté mais il trouverait bien une excuse pour se justifier. Et comme il avait pris soin de ne pas prendre son sabre sur lui ou toute autre arme, on ne pourrait pas le soupçonner d'essayer de commettre un meurtre ou tout autre acte.

Lorsqu'il arriva au Sénat, il ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'un nombre plus important de gardes surveillaient l'entrée. Tant pis. Il allait devoir passer ailleurs. Anakin fit un petit détour et grâce à l'aide de Palpatine, il parvint à s'infiltrer par une entrée secondaire qui comprenait qu'un seul garde. Il se débarrassa de lui sans problème et pénétra alors pour la première fois de sa vie dans le Sénat. Le bâtiment était aussi imposant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, on ne pouvait pas le nier. À l'intérieur, quelques gardes se tenaient à l'entrée. Anakin se glissa discrètement derrière eux et parvint sans difficulté à poursuivre son chemin. Il se dépêcha de prendre la direction des appartements de Padmé. Il rencontra sur sa route quelques Sénateurs qui le saluèrent poliment.

- Bonjour mon ami. Dirent-ils.

Ils devaient sans aucun doute le prendre pour un Jedi ou une quelque conque connaissance. Anakin parvint ainsi sans problème aux ascenseurs. Mais alors qu'il attendait l'ascenseur qui devait descendre du 200 ème étage, des échos de voix lui parvinrent. Mince. Le fait qu'il se balade dans les couloirs n'était pas en soi un problème. Mais qu'il attendre l'ascenseur pour se rendre dans les quartiers privés des Sénateurs ne manqueraient pas de susciter de la curiosité voir même de la méfiance. D'autant plus que Palpatine lui avait expliqué la veille que la sécurité avait été renforcée après leur premier attentat contre la Sénatrice Amidala lors de son arrivée sur Coruscant. Alerté, Anakin se mit légèrement à perdre son sang-froid. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de tuer plusieurs Sénateurs. Il serait aussitôt découvert et sa mission serait alors compromise. Il réfléchit et il décida de compter sur la chance. Il mit sa capuche sur sa tête pour la dissimuler des regards. Avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à se faire passe pour un Jedi venu assurer la sécurité. Les Sénateurs ne pouvaient pas connaître tous les Jedi. La tromperie pouvait fonctionner s'il n'y avait pas de garde ou un autre Jedi en leur compagnie.

Alors que les inconnus s'approchèrent de lui, Anakin leur tourna le dos. Il se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait un élément essentiel pour pouvoir passer pour un Jedi. Son sabre. Pourvu qu'on ne remarque pas ce détail qui manquait à sa ceinture. Retenant son souffle, il sentit dans son dos le petit groupe déboucher du couloir. La conversation qui avait lieu s'interrompit et il devina sans mal les regards braqués sur son dos.

- Qui est-ce ? Entendit-il.

- Oh ! Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai fait appel à un Jedi supplémentaire pour la protection de la Sénatrice Amidala. Lança alors une voix qu'Anakin ne connaissait que trop bien.

Soulagé de savoir qu'il avait du soutien, il se retourna. Palpatine était là. Heureusement pour lui. Il venait de lui sauver sans aucun doute la mise. Il était accompagné de trois autres Sénateurs que le jeune homme était certain de n'avoir encore jamais vu.

- Veuillez me pardonner Maître Jedi. Je ne savais pas que le Chancelier vous avez fait demander ! S'excusa alors celui qui avait posé la question.

Anakin décida qu'il était inutile de se cacher plus longtemps. Il ôta sa capuche et s'inclina légèrement devant lui.

- Je vous en prie, ce n'est rien. Il faut dire que nous sommes tous un peu nerveux. Lui répondit poliment le jeune Sith.

- À qui le dites-vous ! Je ne sais pas comment la Sénatrice Amidala supporte cette situation ! À sa place, j'aurai peur de dormir la nuit ! Répliqua l'un des deux autres Sénateurs.

Leur ascenseur arriva et le petit groupe entra. Au passage, Palpatine lui lança un regard sévère signifiant qu'il devait se montrer davantage plus prudent. Anakin jugea cet avertissement totalement inutile. Il était parfaitement conscient. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance de pouvoir tomber sur lui.

Son ascenseur finit par arriver à son tour. Soulagé, Anakin s'engouffra dedans et le fit monter au sommet de la tour. La Sénatrice avait apparemment élu domicile au dernier étage. Pendant que l'ascenseur le menait à elle, le jeune garçon réfléchit à ce qu'il allait concrètement faire. Il savait qu'il y aurait en principe deux Jedi affectaient à sa surveillance personnelle en plus de sa propre garde. S'il pourrait berner les gardes grâce à ses pouvoirs ou quelques mensonges, il doutait sérieusement d'y parvenir avec les Jedi. Ba ! Il improviserait comme il le faisait toujours. Il pouvait toujours dire qu'il était venu rendre visite à un Sénateur de sa connaissance mais comme il connaissait mal le bâtiment, il s'était trompé d'adresse. Oui, ce serait pas mal ça.

Au bout d'un moment plutôt long, Anakin parvint finalement à sa destination. Les portes s'ouvrirent et le jeune garçon se retrouva dans un endroit plutôt chaleureux et accueillant. Il fut surpris par cet aspect de la pièce. Il sortit prudemment de l'ascenseur et les portes se refermèrent derrière lui.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait semblait être le hall. Mais étrangement, personne en vue. Est-ce que la garde s'était absentée pour une raison particulière ? Est-ce que la Sénatrice était allée faire un tour ? Anakin se posa plusieurs questions sans trop trouver de réponses. Si la Sénatrice était effectivement absente, cela compliquerait légèrement les choses. Il avait besoin de la voir ne serait-ce que quelques secondes afin de pouvoir reconnaître sa victime cette nuit. Palpatine aurait très bien pu la lui montrer sur des hologrammes, mais comme ces derniers étaient sans cesse surveillés, il avait été prudent de ne pas le faire.

Mais alors qu'il hésitait à redescendre, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et une drôle de créature apparut devant Anakin. Il était plus grand qu'un humain mais il avait un corps humanoïde. Il possédait en revanche de longues oreilles qui lui tombaient dans le dos.

- Hm ? Meesa pas reconnaître étranger. Lança-t-il alors à Anakin.

Voilà une situation plutôt embarrassante. Que devait-il répondre ? Faisait-il parti de l'entourage proche de Padmé ? Si oui, il ne croirait pas à son mensonge. Mais Anakin avait vraiment besoin de voir la Sénatrice. Il décida donc de tenter le sort jusqu'au bout.

- Oui, effectivement je ne crois pas que nous nous sommes déjà vu. Lui répondit-il en prenant soin des mots qu'il prononçait.

- Dans ce cas, à qui Meesa a-t-il l'honneur ? Interrogea la créature en posant ses yeux sur lui.

Anakin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il réfléchit un instant. Que devait-il répondre ?

- Je préfère ne pas vous le dire. Comme vous le savez, les temps ne sont pas très sûrs. Mais, j'ai besoin de voir la Sénatrice. J'ai quelque chose de très important à lui dire. Elle sait qui je suis.

- Hm ? Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, Meesa allait chercher Sénatrice Amidala !

Le jeune Sith ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. C'était trop simple. Il ne pouvait pas croire que la créature ne se méfie pas un tant soit peu.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu prononcer une autre parole, une voix proche s'éleva :

- Jar Jar ? À qui parles-tu ?

La voix était douce et belle. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Anakin, c'était qu'il était certain de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Mais où ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme apparut. Anakin regarda par-dessus l'épaule du dénommé Jar Jar. Le jeune Sith n'eut pas le temps de regarder entièrement la jeune femme arriver vers lui que plusieurs gardes arrivèrent derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

La situation se compliquait. Mais apparemment, la Sénatrice devait être la jeune femme. Il n'avait donc plus besoin de rester ici puisqu'il connaissait désormais sa future victime. Seulement, il n'était pas certain qu'on le laisse partir aussi facilement.

Les gardes s'approchèrent de lui tandis que Padmé resta en retrait. Jar Jar s'écarta à son tour et un homme borgne se posta face à lui.

- Qui es-tu toi ? Personne ne nous a annoncé ta visite. Dit-il d'un ton pas très aimable.

- Ah ! Meesa s'excuser, mais il dit avoir quelque chose de très important à dire à Sénatrice Padmé !

- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Reprit le capitaine de la garde.

Il posa un regard impérieux sur Anakin ce qui déplut grandement au jeune homme. Une horrible envie de lui couper la tête s'empara de lui. Mais il n'avait pas son sabre et il devait garder profil bas pour le moment.

- C'est vrai. Seulement, j'ai bien peur de m'être trompé à vrai dire. Dit-il alors en faisant semblant d'être gêné.

- Trompé ? Répéta le capitaine loin d'être convaincu par ses paroles.

- Oui. Vous comprenez, c'est la première fois que je viens ici. Alors, je me suis perdu. Mais, j'ai bien rendez-vous avec une Sénatrice. Mais ce n'est pas Madame Amidala. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser.

Anakin s'inclina ensuite devant le capitaine. Il espérait que ce dernier ne lui pose pas de questions supplémentaires et le laisse partir. Mais, il ne semblait pas entendre les choses ainsi. Méfiant, il s'apprêtait à repartir à l'assaut quand Padmé l'interrompit :

- Attendez ! Veuillez me pardonner mais, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Dit-elle en s'avançant alors vers Anakin.

Le capitaine la retint, l'empêchant de s'approcher de trop près de l'inconnu. Padmé était certaine de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Son visage lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

En revanche, Anakin était bien trop concentré sur son self-control et sur ses mensonges pour faire réellement attention à Padmé. Il la voyait sans vraiment la voir. Et c'était bien dommage pour lui car, s'il avait fait davantage attention à elle, il l'aurait reconnu. Mais il était bien trop pris par sa mission et par trouver un moyen de s'échapper. De plus, le capitaine de la garde de Padmé commençait à l'agacer.

- Quelle importance ? C'est un étranger. Il n'a rien à faire ici !

- Et quel Sénateur au juste vous devez rencontrer ? Lui demanda Padmé.

C'est à ce moment-là que la situation se compliqua davantage pour Anakin. L'ascenseur derrière lui ouvrit ses portes et deux Jedi y pénétrèrent.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda l'un d'eux en s'avançant avec assurance dans la pièce.

Anakin le regarda du coin de l'œil. Le Jedi le remarqua rapidement. Il regarda Padmé puis le capitaine.

- Qui est-ce ? Interrogea-t-il à son tour.

Cette question commença sérieusement à agacer le jeune homme. Il dut faire appel à toute sa concentration pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.

Le compagnon du Jedi qui, semblait bien plus jeune que lui vint se poster à ses côtés en posant à son tour un regard soupçonneux sur Anakin. Ce dernier l'observa également et remarqua qu'il devait avoir plus ou moins son âge. Il aurait très bien pu être à sa place. Enfin, dans ses pires cauchemars.

- Un inconnu qui prétend vouloir parler à un Sénateur. L'informa le capitaine.

- Vraiment ? Répondit aussitôt le Jedi.

Anakin commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont on parlait de lui et dont on débattait. Mais, il devait garder son calme quoi qu'il arrive. C'était très important qu'il y parvienne. Mais, comme il ne l'avait jamais été, c'était un véritable combat contre lui-même qu'il engageait.

- C'est exact. Cependant, comme je l'expliquais avant que vous n'arriviez Maître Jedi, je me suis trompé. Je vous demande donc de bien vouloir m'excuser ainsi que le désordre que j'ai occasionné ici. Lança-t-il au Jedi en s'inclinant devant lui.

Il se sentait vraiment stupide d'agir ainsi. En plus, il ne supportait pas de devoir s'incliner ainsi devant ceux qu'il haïssait profondément.

De son côté, le Maître Jedi semblait plongé dans une longue réflexion. Sa main venait caressait sa barbe tandis qu'à côté de lui son compagnon s'agitait sur place. Palpatine lui avait expliqué un jour que le système des Jedi était semblable à celui des Sith. Autrement dit, un Maître Jedi ou un Chevalier prenait très souvent sous son aile un apprenti qu'on nommait Padawan afin de le former. Anakin devina donc sans peine que le jeune Jedi était un Padawan grâce à sa tresse.

- Et qui donc voulez-vous voir exactement- ? Demanda finalement le Jedi après avoir longuement réfléchi.

-C'est la question à laquelle on aimerait tous avoir une réponse. Renchérit le capitaine.

Le Maître Jedi posa son regard sur Anakin. Ce dernier avait l'impression qui le détaillait au détail près comme s'il cherchait des preuves de sa culpabilité.

- En voilà assez ! Coupa finalement Padmé devançant ainsi Anakin qui s'apprêtait à parler.

Elle vint se placer devant les Jedi et le capitaine. Elle était plus qu'agacée par cet interrogatoire. Elle ne voyait aucun danger.

Anakin l'ignora totalement, ne lui lançant même pas un petit regard. D'ici quelques heures, il tuerait la jeune femme. Il préférait donc garder la distance avec sa victime. Oh ! Pas qu'il risquait d'avoir de la pitié mais disons qu'il préférait agir ainsi.

Si l'attitude grossière d'Anakin ne dérangea pas outre mesure la jeune femme, cela n'échappa pas à l'œil perçant du capitaine qu'il laissa échapper un sifflement furieux.

- Sauf votre respect Madame, ce n'est pas à vous de… commença le Jedi mais il fut interrompu par la jeune Sénatrice.

- Peut-être, mais ici c'est chez moi. Et toute cette agitation me déplait fortement. De plus, ce n'est encore qu'un jeune garçon, que craignez-vous exactement ? S'impatienta Padmé.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Encore toutes mes excuse. Lança Anakin ravi au final que Padmé prenne sa défense.

Il s'inclina pour la troisième fois avec un profond agacement. Puis, il tourna le dos au groupe et revint à l'ascenseur. Cependant, il aurait été trop simple pour lui de partir ainsi. Sans être très étonné, il vit les deux Jedi l'encadrer de chaque côté.

- Nous allons le raccompagner. Capitaine, nous ne serons pas absents longtemps.

- Très bien. Répondit ce dernier.

- Bon, l'affaire est classée. Je vais me retirer à présent. Lança Padmé derrière Anakin.

Cependant, sans que celui-ci ne le sache, la jeune femme l'observa discrètement. Elle était persuadée de l'avoir déjà rencontré quelque part. Et pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle se sentait attirée par le jeune homme. Elle avait envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Mais le reverrait-elle un jour ? Puis, revenant à la réalité, elle tourna définitivement les talons chassant de son esprit toutes ces questions qu'elle se posait au sujet d'Anakin. Elle ne devait pas s'écarter de son devoir et encore moins pour un étranger.

Anakin entra dans l'ascenseur en compagnie des deux Jedi. Ce fut un moment épouvantable. De plus, sans son sabre il se sentait vulnérable et démuni. Il était entièrement à la merci de ces maudits traitres. Sa main trembla légèrement, signe du malaise qu'il ressentait seul dans cet ascenseur avec deux ennemis.

- Alors ? Peut-on connaître la véritable raison de votre intrusion ? Lui demanda le Maître Jedi.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Les deux Jedi échangèrent un regard de sous-entendu et le Padawan porta sa main à sa ceinture. Mais, son geste fut arrêté par son maître.

- Allons, cessons ces enfantillages, voulez-vous ? Tous les deux, nous savons très bien que vous avez inventé de toute pièce le petit numéro que vous nous avez servi.

Maudit Jedi ! Comment se permettait-il de lui sortir ces paroles ? Comment osait-il ?

Sa main trembla de plus belle.

- En plus, vous n'êtes pas à l'aise. Je ressens votre conflit intérieur. Poursuivit le Jedi.

- C'est normal. Je me retrouve seul avec deux Jedi sans défense dans un ascenseur. Sans compter que vous me soupçonnez de quelques tricheries ou je ne sais quoi. Répliqua Anakin en laissant échapper un rire nerveux.

- Aucune arme ?! S'écria soudain le Padawan qui ne parvenait plus à tenir en place.

Il fit un geste brusque et poussant quelque peu son maître, il repoussa de la main la tunique d'Anakin afin de lui arracher l'arme qu'il n'avait pas. Anakin et le maître Jedi furent surpris par ce geste. Le Jedi remit aussitôt son élève à sa place.

- Jeune Padawan ! S'écria-t-il.

Mais pour Anakin, c'était quasiment une déclaration de guerre. Il ne put s'empêcher de repousser à son tour le Padawan qui heurta quelque peu le mur de l'ascenseur ce qui eut pour effet de le faire trembler légèrement.

Agacé par le comportement des deux jeunes hommes, le Maître Jedi se mit entre eux.

- On va se calmer. Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour se battre ici.

Anakin le fusilla du regard.

- Il semblerait que certains ne l'aient pas compris. Lança-t-il très clairement à la tête du Padawan qui rougit de colère.

- Il faut avouer que vous n'inspirez pas confiance.

- Vraiment ? Je n'ai pourtant pas d'armes sur moi comme l'a pu constater votre apprenti. Répliqua-t-il.

Le maître Jedi hocha la tête. Il était vrai qu'Anakin n'avait montré aucun signe d'agressivité contrairement à son Padawan.

- Je m'excuse pour lui.

- Maître !

- Ce n'était pas à toi de faire cela. Tu ne peux pas te permettre ce genre de comportement même s'il paraît suspect au premier abord.

Anakin ne put retenir un rire moqueur.

- Il n'empêche que tu nous dois des comptes. Personne ne te connaît. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Peut-être bien. Mais vous n'avez aucune preuve que je mens. Il vous faudrait pour cela consulter tous les Sénateurs et je ne pense pas que vous puissiez le faire. Déclara Anakin sur un ton de défi.

Et d'après le regard du Padawan, il était clair que ce dernier était prêt à le relever. Mais, c'était sans compter sur son maître qui lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu marques un point.

L'ascenseur arriva à cet instant au rez et les trois hommes en sortirent. Anakin leur passa devant et voulut s'en aller mais le Maître Jedi le retint par sa manche.

- Attend un peu ! Pour cette fois, nous allons te laisser partir puisque nous n'avons aucune preuve contre toi. Mais il vaudrait mieux que tu ne remettes plus les pieds ici. Je préfère te prévenir. La sécurité sera d'autant plus renforcée.

Loin d'être impressionné, Anakin le défia du regard. Il croisa ses yeux et ne les baissa pas. Il se fichait bien qu'il soit plus âgé et plus expérimenté que lui.

- Est-ce une menace ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non. Un avertissement.

Anakin lui lança un mauvais regard et se dégagea de son emprise. Puis, il quitta le Sénat sous l'œil méfiant des deux Jedi.

- Vous allez vraiment le laisser partir ainsi ? S'étonna le Padawan.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Nous n'avons aucune preuve contre lui. Mais, il est vrai que je t'accorde que je le trouve très suspect. Je me demande même si…

- Si quoi ?

- Non. Rien. Laisse. Allez viens. Il faut que nous retournions auprès de la Sénatrice Amidala. Cependant, je vais devoir informer le Conseil de cette intrusion. Peut-être que quelqu'un a déjà vu ce garçon quelque part.

Le maître Jedi fit demi-tour suivit de son Padawan. Il était quelque peu sceptique à vrai dire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce garçon quelque part. Mais où ? Telle était la question qui pour le moment n'avait pas de réponse. L'avenir leur en dirait certainement davantage. Mais tout de même. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait cela. En plus, le jeune homme avait montré des capacités de combat dans l'ascenseur. La manière dont il avait repoussé son Padawan et dont il s'était mis en position offensive en étaient une preuve. Il n'était donc pas n'importe qui. Mais en même temps, s'il avait vraiment été un ennemi, il aurait eu une arme sur lui. Et plus encore, si c'était ce qu'il pensait, il aurait eu un sabre à sa ceinture. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Mais peut-être que c'était juste une feinte pour les tromper ? Dans ce cas, devait-il s'attendre à ce qu'il revienne ?

Le maître Jedi, sage, pensait effectivement qu'il y avait ce risque. La menace fantôme qui pesait sur la République était sur le point de dévoiler enfin son visage. Il en était sûr. C'était maintenant qu'il fallait redoubler de vigilance. Il le sentait…

Chassé du Sénat, Anakin retourna sagement chez lui. Il s'assura toutefois que personne ne le suivit. Finalement, l'opération s'était plutôt bien passée. Il avait atteint son but et à présent, il savait très précisément qui il devait tuer. Son plan d'action de cette nuit était fin prêt. Naturellement, il ne retournerait pas de la même manière. Ce serait stupide et de la folie. Il ne parviendrait jamais jusqu'à l'appartement de la Sénatrice ainsi. Non. Il irait par la voie qu'il préférait le plus, c'est-à-dire par la voie des aires. Il volerait jusqu'au sommet de la tour. Grâce aux explications de Palpatine, il savait exactement de quel côté attaquer. Il aurait sûrement quelques gardes sur son chemin. Mais grâce à l'obscurité, il était certain d'y parvenir sans trop de difficulté. Le seul souci, c'était les Jedi. Il lui fallait un moyen pour les détourner suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse s'introduire dans la chambre de Padmé. Heureusement, il avait pensé à tout. Il avait effectivement un petit stratagème. Étant un petit génie dans la mécanique, il avait préparé depuis longtemps des petits droïdes au cas où. Il en disposait de toute une gamme. De la taille d'une balle, ils étaient parfaits pour créer le désordre et désactiver les principales sources de lumières. Anakin les avait également conçu pour qu'ils explosent seuls lorsqu'une main étrangère que la sienne s'en saisissait. Les Jedi seraient ainsi occupés au moins pendant quelques petites minutes. Et c'était juste le temps qu'il lui était nécessaire pour s'introduire dans la chambre de Padmé, abattre son sabre couleur rubis rouge sur elle et s'enfuir par la fenêtre.

Il sembla au jeune homme que le temps s'était arrêté. Confiné chez lui, il attendit avec impatience la venue de la nuit. Lorsque le soleil se coucha enfin, il attendit ensuite patiemment que la nuit s'installe. Enfin, aux alentours de minuit, il jugea qu'il était temps d'y aller. Il attacha son sabre laser à sa ceinture et enfonça dans ses poches quelque uns de ses petits droïdes. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son hangar et choisit un speeder. Après quoi, il mit capte sur le Sénat et monta au somment de la tour où Padmé logeait. La jeune fille n'avait plus que quelques minutes à vivre désormais. Elle quitterait ce monde sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle aurait une belle mort. Elle ne sentirait d'ailleurs probablement rien étant donné qu'elle dormait.

Arrivé comme prévenu au sommet de la tour, il ne rencontra étrangement personne. Il atterrit et coupa aussitôt le moteur. En plus, le balcon de l'appartement était ouvert. C'était trop facile. Mais Anakin n'était pas dupe. C'était sans aucun doute un piège. Comme il s'en était douté, les Jedi le soupçonnaient sans compter sur le capitaine de la garde de la Sénatrice. Ils espéraient ainsi l'attraper. Eh bien, ils allaient être déçus car Anakin ne comptait pas se laisser capturer. Quant à eux, ils auraient sur la conscience la mort de leur Sénatrice.

Descendant prudemment sur le balcon, il s'assura de ne pas faire de bruit ainsi qu'aucun robot ne rôdait dans le coin. Se dissimulant dans un coin, il sortit de sa poche 5 droïdes. Il les programma pour qu'ils se dispersent, crachent de la fumée, fassent du bruit et enfin qu'ils exposent. Un sourire machiavélique apparut alors sur son visage. Il espérait également faire la peau à l'un des deux Jedi. Il aurait certainement plus de chance de tuer le Padawan que le sage Jedi. Qu'importe. La mort de l'un ou de l'autre le satisferait grandement en plus de celle de la Sénatrice. Oui, il fallait l'avouer. Le jeune Sith éprouvait du plaisir malsain à prendre la vie d'autrui. Après tout, c'est ainsi que Sidious lui avait appris à voir les choses. Éprouver de la pitié ou de l'empathie n'était réservé qu'aux faibles. Et lui, il était tout sauf faible.

Lâchant ses droïdes, Anakin attendit qu'ils créent le désordre dans l'appartement. Le premier cri qu'il entendit fut celui de Jar Jar.

- Ah ! Meesa vu drôle de bestioles !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Lança la voix du Padawan.

Anakin jeta un petit coup d'œil. L'occasion était belle pour lui de le tuer. Hélas, deux gardes étaient derrière lui. Agacé, Anakin vit néanmoins ces droïdes accomplirent parfaitement leur mission. Ils entrainèrent leurs poursuivants à l'opposé libérant ainsi le chemin pour le jeune Sith.

Sans hésiter, il entra dans l'appartement. Il traversa le salon. Au fond de celui-ci, il aperçut une porte. La chambre de la Sénatrice sans aucun doute. Cependant, le capitaine arriva à ce moment-là depuis l'autre côté. Apercevant l'un de ses robots, Anakin le fit aussitôt exploser jugeant qu'il n'aurait pas de meilleures occasions de s'introduire dans la chambre de Padmé. L'explosion n'était en rien dangereuse mais elle créait un écran de fumée brouillant pendant quelques secondes la vue.

Alors, sans hésiter, Anakin pénétra dans la chambre. Il ne fut même pas étonné de la trouver ouverte.

* * *

**_La prochaine fois, Anakin se retrouva auprès de Padmé ? Que va-t-il se passer ?_**


	7. Et le lion s'éprit de l'agneau

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Tout d'abord, excusez-moi pour le retard. Mais comme je vous l'avais annoncé au début, je suis assez occupée. Mes chapitres sont postés donc de manière irrégulière._**

**_Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars._**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Et le lion s'éprit de l'agneau***

Il entra alors dans la chambre de la Sénatrice. Il tomba aussitôt comme il s'était attendu à un droïde. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui. Mais avant qu'il ait pu l'identifier comme étant un intru, Anakin l'immobilisa en court-circuitant ses circuits grâce à l'aide d'un mobilisateur que son maître lui avait donné. Cela fonctionna et le droïde s'éteignit aussitôt. Anakin tourna alors la tête et aperçut une forme dans un grand lit. C'était elle. La jeune femme était profondément endormie. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration calme et régulière. Il ne voyait pas encore son visage mais qu'importe. D'ici quelques secondes, elle n'appartiendrait plus à ce monde.

Anakin porta sa main à sa ceinture et posa ses doigts sur son sabre. Au moins, elle ne souffrirait pas. C'est à peine si elle sentirait quelque chose. Il parcourut les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de lui. Il saisit son sabre et le leva au-dessus du corps sans défense de la jeune femme. La tuer ne lui faisait ni froid ni chaud. Il le devait pour créer un monde meilleur. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Soudain, un faisceau de lumière filtra à travers la fenêtre dont le volet n'était pas totalement fermé et vint éclairer le visage de la Sénatrice. Il baissa aussitôt son sabre qu'il n'avait pas encore activé. Il fut comme électrocuté sur place. Le visage de la Sénatrice Amidala lui apparaissait comme une révélation. Il fut frappé par sa beauté. Elle n'était pas belle mais sublime. Mais ce qui frappa surtout le jeune Sith, ce fut que le visage de la jeune femme ne lui était pas inconnu. Bien au contraire. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Cela faisait plus de 10 ans qu'il l'avait aperçue sur Naboo et qu'elle hantait ses rêves. À l'époque, il l'avait pris pour un ange. Un ange, oui. Et encore aujourd'hui, elle ressemblait à un ange. Le cœur du jeune homme défailli. Il sentit sa colère et sa haine disparaître comme par magie. Il ne pouvait pas tuer cette femme. C'était impossible. Il l'avait aimé dès le premier regard alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit enfant. L'amour, il n'y connaissait rien, il fallait l'avouer. Mais il savait en ce moment une chose. Il était incapable de tuer Padmé Amidala bien qu'elle soit une Sénatrice et son ennemie. Il avait beau haïr ce qu'elle représentait et ce pour quoi elle se battait, rien à faire. Même en faisant appel à toute sa haine et à sa colère, il n'y parvenait pas. Il venait d'avoir un coup de foudre. Penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde faire du mal à cette femme lui était insupportable. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis que des gouttes de sueur perlèrent son front. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et prudemment, il vint s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il ôta sa capuche et regarda avec passion la femme dormir. Elle était si belle qu'il se demandait comment c'était possible. Mais elle semblait également si frêle. Elle aurait très bien pu être faite de cire. Il eut subitement une envie folle de la prendre dans ses bras et de la protéger comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne se blesse à tout moment alors que le seul danger présent dans cette pièce pour elle, c'était lui.

Mais ce qu'Anakin ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi il ne l'avait pas reconnu plutôt dans la journée. En y repensant, il se souvint qu'il avait été très occupé à défier du regard les gardes et les Jedi au travers de sa haine pour eux. De plus, Padmé était restée en retrait. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu en fait. À aucun moment, il n'y avait fait attention. Pas une seule seconde. Alors qu'à présent, elle occupait toute son attention. D'ailleurs, cela n'était pas bien compliqué. Il n'y avait que elle et rien d'autre.

Il s'écoula plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles Anakin se contenta de regarder sans bouger la Sénatrice. Il se souvenait de chaque détail de son visage. Il avait rêvé d'elle pendant toutes ces années. Et bien qu'elle fût désormais adulte, Anakin trouvait qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce si ce n'est peut-être qu'elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Il aurait pu passer des heures à la regarder ainsi. Mais il savait aussi que le temps lui était compté. Il ne pouvait pas s'attarder. Les gardes n'allaient pas tarder à s'apercevoir de son intrusion après s'être débarrassés des petits robots. Sans compter les deux Jedi présents. Anakin les haïssait profondément. Il aurait été ravi de se mesurer à eux et pourquoi pas se débarrasser d'eux.

Il ne lui restait peut-être que deux minutes. Peut-être encore moins. Mais, il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de Padmé. C'était comme si un aimant le reliait à elle. Mordillant toujours sa lèvre, il leva sa main droite très lentement et vint caresser du bout de ses doigts la joue de Padmé. Ce fut si agréable. Sa peau était tiède et si douce.

Soudain, des bruits retentirent dans la pièce voisine. Voilà, il était découvert.

- Où est-il ? Entendit-il de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il devait vraiment y aller où il serait pris. Alors, il pencha la tête et ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres du creux de l'oreille de la Sénatrice. Sa joue entra en contact avec sa belle chevelure bouclée.

- Et le lion s'éprit de l'agneau… Lui souffla-t-il sachant pertinemment bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

À ce moment, la porte de la chambre fut forcée et les deux Jedis pénétrèrent, leurs sabres à la main suivis par les gardes. Anakin avait juste eu le temps de se relever mais pas assez pour se saisir de son arme.

- Éloigne-toi de la Sénatrice immédiatement ! Cria l'un des gardes dont son arme était braquée sur lui.

Anakin n'avait pas la moindre chance face à autant d'ennemis à combattre. Il devait fuir. Heureusement pour lui, la fenêtre était juste dans son dos. S'il parvenait à repousser quelques tirs, il pourrait se jeter dans le vide avant que les Jedi ne l'atteignent. Il tira son sabre laser rouge sang à son tour. Les gardes prirent cela pour une offensive et ouvrir le feu. Anakin repoussa les tirs sans aucun mal.

- Ne tirez pas ! S'écria alors l'un des deux Jedi.

Les gardes cessèrent le feu tandis qu'Anakin avait profité pour reculer de quelques pas.

- Rend-toi et tu auras la vie sauve. Poursuivit le maître Jedi.

Se rendre ? À la République ? Aux Jedi ? C'était une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Un mauvais rictus apparut sur les lèvres d'Anakin tandis qu'il laissa échapper un rire glacial.

- Plutôt mourir que de tomber entre vos mains...

Alertée par le bruit, Padmé se réveilla en sursaut. Elle repéra aussitôt la lumière dégagée par les sabres. Elle posa alors ses prunelles apeurées sur Anakin qui était le plus proche d'elle. Ce dernier lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et il fut navré que sa vue l'effrayait. Mais, il n'avait pas le temps d'essayer de s'expliquer.

- Si tu le prends ainsi, nous n'aurons pas d'autres choix... dit le Jedi en s'avançant vers lui imité par son Padawan.

Anakin savait que s'il engageait le combat au sabre, il était perdu. Alors, il utilisa ses pouvoirs Sith et faisant appel à la Force, il souleva divers objets et les envoya sur les Jedi. Ces derniers les évitèrent ou les découpèrent en morceau. Anakin profita de ces quelques secondes pour s'enfuir. Sans hésiter, il se précipita contre la fenêtre, brisant le verre et tomba dans le vide. Cependant dans sa course il n'avait pas pu éviter tous les tirs des gardes armés. Un tir l'avait touché au niveau de son épaule gauche faisant couler son sang. Et comme il se l'était bien imaginé, un des deux Jedi l'avait suivi dans sa chute dans le vide. L'autre viendrait sûrement en renfort à bord d'un speeder. Il fallait qu'il soit plus malin qu'eux s'il voulait s'enfuir.

Alors qu'il continuait à tomber inlassablement dans le vide, Anakin décida de jouer sa carte maîtresse. Il sèmerait ses poursuivants grâce à ses immenses talents de pilote. Il comptait là-dessus et il était certain que les Jedi ne pourraient pas rivaliser avec lui. Faisant appel à la Force, Anakin amorti sa chute et la dirigea vers un speeder qu'il avait repéré comme étant convenable pour lui. Il atterrit sur l'avant du speeder faisant légèrement dévier l'appareil. Son pilote maugréa aussitôt mais Anakin le tua en l'étranglant avec la Force. Il se dépêcha de prendre les commandes tandis qu'il balança le corps sans vie de son occupant dans le vide. Cependant, il fut rejoint par le Jedi. Ce dernier avait atterri à son tour sur l'avant du speeder. Anakin le regarda et reconnut le maître Jedi à qui il avait eu affaire quelques heures plus tôt. Ce dernier croisa également son regard et l'observa attentivement.

- Ainsi donc, c'est vous Maître Obi-Wan Kenobi ? Lui lança soudain Anakin d'un ton arrogant et d'une voix sombre.

En effet, après réflexion de sa rencontre avec lui durant l'après-midi, il avait été certain d'avoir eu à faire à lui. Sidious lui avait parlé de lui et Palpatine lui avait dit que c'était lui-même qui l'avait affecté à la protection de la Sénatrice Amidala.

- Et toi, tu es le jeune Sith qu'on a vu cette après-midi, n'est-ce pas ? Répliqua Obi-Wan en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à l'appareil alors qu'Anakin tentait de le faire tomber grâce à la Force.

- Appelez-moi Vador… mais peu importe car vous allez mourir sous peu.

- Vraiment ? Tu m'a l'air un peu trop sûr de toi jeune Sith.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. Décida froidement Anakin.

- Pourquoi tu veux tuer la Sénatrice ? Lui demanda Obi-Wan tentant de reprendre le dialogue.

Anakin ne répondit rien. Il connaissait les talents de fin stratagème et négociateur du Jedi. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il entre dans son jeu. Il devait se débarrasser d'Obi-Wan avant que l'autre ne rapplique. Voyant qu'il ne parvenait à rien avec la Force, il procéda autrement. Surpris, Obi-Wan fut quelque peu déstabilisé par ce changement. Anakin en profita aussitôt pour le déstabiliser à nouveau. Il heurta alors sans ménagement d'autres speeder.

- Attention ! Mais il est fou ! S'écrièrent les autres pilotes alors qu'Anakin venait de les percuter de plein fouet.

Au troisième choc, Obi-Wan lâcha prise alors qu'il allait être broyé entre deux speeder. Anakin le regarda tomber dans le vide mais ce dernier fut recueilli par son compagnon. Bon, c'était maintenant que la course poursuite aller commencer.

Faisant appel à ses talents hors pair de pilote, Anakin se mit à zigzaguer entre les autres modules et speeder. Ayant des réflexes hors normes, il n'hésita pas à prendre des risques comme s'approcher de très près des bâtiments ou des autres appareils. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, il s'aperçut que ses poursuivants n'étaient pas capables de l'égaler sur ce terrain. Ils étaient obligés de faire des détours, évitant ainsi les dangers qu'Anakin prenaient. Mais cela les retardait grandement. Un sourire apparut alors sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Décidant d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, il traversa un champ d'énergie. Passant aux endroits propices, il en ressortit indemne. Il jeta alors un nouveau coup d'œil derrière lui. Il ne vit plus les Jedi à ses trousses. Il avait réussi.

Persuadé de s'être débarrassé des Jedi, Anakin ralentit l'allure. Il se rapprocha également du sol là où les rues de Coruscant étaient fréquentées par toutes sortes d'individus, généralement plus mauvais les uns que les autres.

Cherchant un endroit où se poser en douceur, Anakin ne vit pas le speeder de ses ennemis lui foncer dessus. Cependant, ses occupants négocièrent mal et ne purent empêcher la collision. Ils sautèrent à temps hors de leur appareil tandis que ce dernier s'écrasa de plein fouet contre celui d'Anakin. Le choc fut violent et le jeune Sith fut blessé à la jambe droite.

Néanmoins, il parvint à s'en sortir grâce à ses talents. Il roula alors à plusieurs mètres de son speeder juste à temps avant que l'explosion ne retentisse. Grâce à la fumée et à la panique occasionnées, Anakin put se relever tant bien que mal. La peur s'empara alors de lui. Il était en mauvaise posture et clairement impuissant si les Jedi lui mettaient la main dessus. Mais, il avait tout de même un gros avantage sur eux. Il connaissait parfaitement bien les lieux, ce qui n'était pas leur cas.

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de regarder où étaient ses ennemis. Il se mit à boiter en se frayant un chemin parmi la foule. Au bout de quelques pas, il entendit derrière lui :

- Circulez ! Il n'y a rien à voir ici. Jedi en mission. Écartez-vous !

Anakin tenta d'accélérer la cadence mais sa jambe blessée l'empêchait d'aller plus vite. À ce rythme-là, il se ferait attraper en un rien de temps. Alors qu'il cherchait désespérément une solution, il fallait bien l'avouer, il tomba sur une connaissance.

- Ca alors ! S'exclama le contrebandier qui venait de le reconnaître à son tour.

- Tu veux bien me rendre service ? Lui demanda aussitôt Anakin en proie à la panique.

- Te rendre service ? S'offusqua le contrebandier.

Anakin le regarda droit dans les yeux et faisant appel à la Force, il l'influença.

- Tu vas créer un mouvement de rébellion contre les deux Jedis qui me pourchassent. Tu vas les accuser d'avoir causé des dégâts matériels. Lui dit-il.

- Je vais créer un mouvement de rébellion contre les deux Jedis qui te pourchassent. Je vais les accuser d'avoir causé des dégâts matériels. Répéta le contrebandier.

Anakin esquiva alors un sourire ravi et poursuivit sa route. Mais alors qu'il venait à peine de faire 3 pas, il entendit non loin de lui :

- Il est là Maître !

Anakin regarda instinctivement par-dessus son épaule et constata avec horreur que les Jedis n'étaient plus qu'à quelques petits misérables mètres de lui. En quelques enjambés, ils le rattrapaient.

Prêt à se battre et à se défendre jusqu'au bout, le jeune homme attrapa son sabre et se tourna face à ses ennemis. Mais alors que ces derniers l'imitaient, ils furent subitement bousculés par la foule. Anakin vit avec soulagement le contrebandier à la tête d'un petit groupe qui montrait du doigt les Jedi. Très vite, ils furent encerclés tandis que toutes sortes de propos fusés. Anakin fut même écarté afin qu'on puisse s'approcher davantage des « coupables ».

Soulagé, Anakin reprit sa route tranquillement. Il était sauvé. Le contrebandier ainsi que la foule qu'il avait réussi à monter contre Obi-Wan et son Padawan les retarderaient suffisamment longtemps. Cependant, les gens savaient que tenter de tuer un Jedi était un crime très grave qui serait aussitôt puni. Mais cela n'empêchait pas de leur attirer quelques ennuis.

Réfléchissant sur la meilleure chose à faire, le jeune Sith décida qu'il était mieux pour lui de se cacher quelque part dans les environs plutôt que de tenter de regagner les cieux, lieu où il aurait beaucoup plus de chance de se faire voir. Les Jedi ne tarderaient pas à abandonner l'affaire ici. Ils n'aimaient guère s'y aventurer. Chacun le savait plus que bien. Aussi, il ne fit pas long feu pour choisir sa destination.

_Welcome to the villains _était bondé lorsqu'Anakin y pénétra. Tant mieux. Il porterait beaucoup moins l'attention. Et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant, il y avait bien quelques têtes qui se tournèrent vers lui à son entrée. Certains fuirent aussitôt son regard tandis que d'autres se penchaient sur leurs voisins pour leur chuchoter quelque chose. Mais Anakin les ignora tous autant. Il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et arriva tant bien que mal au comptoir. Bhar était là comme il l'avait espéré. Il était en grande discussion avec un client ou du moins c'était ce que le jeune Sith supposait. Lorsque Bhar le vit, un sourire s'étala aussitôt sur son visage. Anakin, lui, comprit rapidement que le maître des lieux tentait de parvenir une fois de plus à ses fins en essayant d'arnaquer un nouveau client. Il décida donc de l'aider étant donné qu'il comptait lui-même lui demander service. Il se tourna donc vers son interlocuteur et le fixa avec sérieux, histoire de l'influencer avec la Force.

- Tu vas donner à Bhar ce qu'il te demande. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton froid.

- Je vais donner à Bhar ce qu'il me demande. Répéta bien sagement l'individu.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, il déposa sur la table un joli petit tas de crédit galactique. Satisfait, Bhar s'empressa de récupérer l'argent.

- Maintenant, tu vas rentrer chez toi et oublier cet échange. Ordonna Anakin.

- Maintenant, je vais rentrer chez moi et oublier cet échange.

- Merci l'humain. Toi, tu as besoin d'un service. Dit Bhar après qu'il se soit assuré que l'individu soit parti.

- Oui. J'ai besoin que tu me caches à l'arrière. Répondit Anakin.

Le ton qu'il employait ainsi que le regard qu'il lançait ne laissait place à aucun doute. Anakin était de mauvaise humeur et Bhar serait idiot de le provoquer. Toutefois, il avait envie de refuser la demande de l'humain. Après tout, il n'était pas à son service quand il le voulait. C'était son bar, et non le sien. Mais d'un autre côté, il venait de lui rendre service. Et puis, il serait fou de lui refuser une demande. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le jeune Sith le tuerait sur le champ. Bhar avait beau éprouver une sincère amitié pour lui, il savait que trop bien que ce n'était pas réciproque.

De son côté, Anakin n'avait effectivement pas le même lien d'attachement pour le maître des lieux. À ses yeux, il n'était nullement important. Une simple distraction en somme. Et le jour où Bhar risquerait de lui causer des ennuis, Anakin n'éprouverait aucun regret à l'idée de devoir le tuer. C'était comme ça. Sidious lui avait appris à ne s'attacher à personne. Aussi, il n'y avait ni haine ni amitié possible.

Anakin sentit le conflit chez Bhar. Il aurait très bien pu lui demander ce service sans lui venir en aide. Mais, il aurait eu dans ce cas-là beaucoup moins de chance de parvenir à sa demande. Et devoir tuer Bhar sans raisons valables serait bien dommage. La crapule lui était très utile après tout.

Heureusement, Bhar choisit la voie sage. Il faut dire que le regard meurtrier qu'affichait le jeune humain ne laissait pas beaucoup le choix.

- Bien sûr. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. Dit-il.

Il invita Anakin à le rejoindre de son côté du comptoir.

Après quoi, il héla son employé.

- Toi. Veille à ce que personne ne nous suive ou ne complote. Ordonna-t-il.

Ensuite, il entraîna Anakin à l'arrière du bar, dans sa pièce personnelle.

- Fais comme chez toi. Lui dit-il un peu à contre cœur.

Il regarda sans faire de commentaire le jeune humain s'asseoir sur le canapé le plus proche, puis étendre sa jambe blessée. Bhar ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace en voyant le sang. Il y aurait encore du nettoyage pour lui. Heureusement pour lui, Anakin ne vit pas son visage. Il était bien trop concentré sur sa jambe. Il ôta sa botte puis releva son pantalon jusqu'à mi-cuisse, révélant une grande plaie encore saignante tout le long de son tibia. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir. Anakin sentait le cramé et une grande partie de la blessure comportait des endroits noircis dus à l'explosion violente des deux speeder.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Lui demanda Bhar en lui tendant de quoi soigner sa jambe.

- Disons… que je me suis engagé comme cascadeur de speeder. Lui répondit Anakin sur le ton de l'amusement bien qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de drôle là-dedans.

Cela ressemblait davantage à de l'humour noir qu'à du vrai. Et le rire démoniaque que laissa échapper Anakin en fut la preuve aveuglante.

- Ah ! Je vois. Lui répondit Bhar légèrement mal à l'aise.

Il était assez rare que le maître des lieux se retrouve dans cette situation. Généralement, il ne se trouvait jamais seul avec Anakin lorsque celui-ci était en mode « serial killer ». Sans compter que la cruauté du jeune humain n'était pas tournée contre lui en temps normal.

Mais là, il suffisait qu'il dise une seule parole ou qu'il fasse un seul geste de travers pour passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Voir même pire. Jouer sa vie.

Même si Bhar avait plus ou moins l'habitude de voir cet aspect très noir de la personnalité d'Anakin, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il en était lui-même terrifié. À vrai dire, seul un fou furieux ne prendrait pas peur. L'expression d'Anakin lui donnait froid dans le dos et Bhar ressentait un besoin urgent de s'éloigner de lui. Mais, il ne ferait rien sans que le Sith ne le lui demande, de peur de provoquer sa colère.

Heureusement pour lui, Anakin pensait aux évènements qui venaient de se produire. Mais également à Padmé. Pourtant, il avait besoin d'évacuer sa colère. Sa fuite puis sa défaite face aux Jedi lui laissait un horrible goût amer. Sans compter que Palpatine serait extrêmement déçu et plus encore, la colère de son maître.

Une haine sans merci l'habitait en ce moment. Il avait grand besoin de l'évacuer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Amène-moi quelques divertissements. Dit-il alors à Bhar sur un mauvais ton.

Soulagé, Bhar esquiva un sourire. Bon, il aurait du travail mais au moins il ne serait pas _la victime_.

- Avec grand plaisir.

Et le maître des lieux s'empressa de revenir dans le bar. Il regarda autour de lui et choisit avec soin les malheureux qui allaient passer sous la lame du sabre d'Anakin. Il n'aspirait pas spécialement à l'idéal d'Anakin de commettre des meurtres pour un oui ou pour un non, mais il n'était pas non plus le genre d'homme à faire tout un plat pour cela. Et tant qu'il ne figurait pas parmi les victimes, il s'en fichait pas mal.

Il appela quelques hommes en leur disant qu'il avait quelque chose à leur montrer. Intrigués, ils suivirent Bhar dans l'autre pièce. Ce dernier les laissa passer. Il ne les suivit pas, sachant pertinemment bien que c'était inutile. D'ailleurs, la porte se referma au nez de Bhar sitôt que le dernier homme fut entré.

Bhar entendit vaguement la conversation puis lorsqu'Anakin laissa libre cours à sa colère et se mit à massacrer les pauvres hommes, Bhar s'empressa de couver les cris en augmentant le son de la musique. Après quoi, il s'empressa de revenir servir ses clients, mine de rien.

De son côté, Anakin évacua toute sa colère en massacrant les malheureux. S'acharner sur des innocents était son meilleur moyen de se détendre.

Lorsque sa colère s'estompa, il senti un poids s'ôter de sa poitrine. Pour autant, il était toujours contrarié. L'idée de devoir annoncer son échec lui était insupportable. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il était incapable de faire du mal à la femme qui s'était emparé de son cœur alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon.

Padmé était son ennemie mais elle incarnait à ses yeux la perfection, la beauté et la douceur. Il avait passé tant d'années à rêver d'elle et à la chercher. À présent, il l'avait enfin retrouvé. Et il n'était pas question qu'il la perde une seconde fois de vue. Il avait besoin d'elle, il le savait. Il avait beau haïr la Galaxie et n'éprouver aucun sentiment pour personne, Padmé était l'exception. Elle était son Talon d'Achille.

Le problème, c'était qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Rendre visite à la jeune femme était non seulement dangereux, mais en plus il n'était pas certain qu'elle désire le voir. Après tout, il avait voulu la tuer. Et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle se souvienne de lui. Il n'avait dû être à ses yeux qu'un petit garçon parmi tant d'autres.

Et puis tout ça allait à l'encontre de ses principes. Il ne devait pas s'attacher. Son maître le lui avait pourtant expliqué maintes fois. Et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne tolérait pas ce comportement de la part de son apprenti. Sans compte qu'il s'était attaché à celle qui devait tuer.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Anakin ne dormit pas de la nuit. Il resta allongé sur le canapé à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Ce n'est que tard dans la matinée qu'il se décida à quitter les lieux et à rejoindre son appartement.

En rentrant chez lui, il découvrit sans surprise qu'il avait un message en attente. Soupirant, il activa l'hologramme et découvrit la silhouette encapuchonnée de Dark Sidious qui le regardait, bras croisés.

Anakin s'inclina respectueusement devant lui.

- Maître.

- Seigneur Vador. J'attendais votre retour. Il semblerait que votre mission ait été un échec total. Dit-il froidement.

Le jeune homme baissa aussitôt la tête, honteux.

- J'ai sous-estimé leur défense. Se défendit Anakin.

- Cependant, les évènements prennent une tournure intéressante pour nous.

- Je vous écoute.

- Le conseil Jedi sait désormais qu'ils sont menacés. Plus que jamais, ils sont sur leur pied de garde et surtout, ils sont inquiets.

Anakin croisa les bras, écoutant attentivement son maître.

- J'ai appris de Palpatine que le maître Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi et son Padawan vont continuer à protéger la Sénatrice. Il est fort probable que la Sénatrice retournera sur sa planète. C'est pourquoi je vais vous assigner une nouvelle mission. Je veux que vous traquiez et tuez ces deux Jedi.

- Et la Sénatrice ?

- Elle n'est plus notre souci principal. Quelqu'un d'autre se chargera de la tuer.

Un frisson parcourut alors le jeune homme. Sidious ne comptait donc pas en rester là ?

Gardant son calme, Anakin hocha la tête.

- Je ferai selon vos ordres. Dit-il.

- Excellent. La guerre ne va plus tarder à éclater désormais. Tout se passe comme prévu. Je vous contacterai bientôt Seigneur Vador.

- Très bien.

Dark Sidious disparut et Anakin éteignit l'hologramme. La tournure des choses devenait intéressante. Seul problème, Anakin comptait découvrir qui serait chargé de tuer Padmé à sa place. Et une fois qu'il aurait découvert, il tuerait l'envoyé.

**[...]**

Au conseil des Jedi, le doute s'installait. Obi-Wan était venu faire son rapport. Son Padawan était resté pour protéger la Sénatrice.

- Très troublante cette apparition est. Dit Yoda pensif.

- Qui est ce garçon ? Demanda maître Windu.

- C'est la question que nous nous posons tous, j'imagine. Je ne l'avais jamais vu encore auparavant. Déclara Obi-Wan.

- Je l'ai vu rôder quelques fois autour du temple, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Reprit Windu.

- Du côté obscur il appartient, évident cela est. Lança Yoda.

- Que faisons-nous ? Demanda Obi-Wan.

- Apparemment, le Sith que tu as tué il y a dix ans n'était autre que l'apprenti. Nous sommes confrontés à un nouvel apprenti. Soupira Windu.

- Nous devons l'arrêter au plus vite. Il représente un grand danger. Et puis, si nous parvenons à le capturer, il pourra peut-être nous amener à son maître, le Sith tapi dans l'ombre que nous cherchons. Intervint alors maître Mundi.

- D'accord avec maître Mundi je suis. Dit Yoda.

- Mais qui se chargera de cette mission ? Demanda encore Obi-Wan.

- Étant donné qu'il s'est attaqué à la Sénatrice, tu es celui dont la mission te désignes le mieux Obi-Wan. Lui dit Windu.

Obi-Wan le regarda et soupira légèrement. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas qu'il avait peur mais les Sith étaient redoutables et très durs à vaincre.

- Je ferai de mon mieux. Assura-t-il alors.

Obi-Wan s'inclina devant les maîtres avant de quitter la salle du conseil. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Mais alors pas du tout. Le jeune Vador était puissant. Il avait senti une grande Force en lui. Le vaincre ou même le capturer vivant ne serait pas du tout évident.

**[...]**

De son côté, Padmé était songeuse. Contrairement à sa garde et aux Jedi, elle ne craignait pas tant pour sa vie. Non, elle pensait à autre chose. À cette nouvelle rencontre si on pouvait dire cela. Apparemment, le jeune homme avait voulu la tuer. Et pourtant, elle était pleinement vivante. Pour une raison inconnue, son agresseur n'avait pas réussi ou n'avait pas pu la tuer. Pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien Madame ? Lui demanda le capitaine Typho en la voyant plongée sans ses pensées.

- Très bien. Je vous remercie.

- Pour votre sécurité, il est préférable que vous rentriez au plus vite sur Naboo.

- Je sais. Tout le monde ne cesse de me le répéter. Je n'aime pas devoir me cacher. Ce vote est très important et je risque de le manquer.

- Peut-être. Mais, votre sécurité est de tout de même plus importante.

Padmé regarda le capitaine avant de soupirer. Elle devait se plier aux ordres. Elle n'avait pas le choix même si cela lui déplaisait grandement.

* * *

**_* Pour tous ceux qui ont lu et/ou vu Twilight, j'imagine que cette titre ne vous a pas été inconnu. Car oui, je l'avoue, j'ai clairement repris cette citation car je l'a trouvé belle et je trouvais que sur le coup, elle correspondait bien à la situation. Padmé étant à la merci d'Anakin, elle était clairement comme un agneau inoffensif._**

**_Contrairement à Padmé, Obi-Wan ne souvient pas de sa rencontre avec le petit Anakin. Après tout, ils s'étaient vus quoi ? Deux minutes ?_**

**_La prochaine fois, Anakin devra prendre une lourde décision : accepter ou refuser ses sentiments naissants pour Padmé._**


End file.
